Can't stand losing you again
by DreamyPeas23
Summary: Haley came back at the beginning of the third season, but Nathan left to High Flyers. What happened when Haley found out something and took the decision to leave again, being afraid Nathan's reaction. 10 years later... :: COMPLETE ::
1. Prologue : Different ways

**One Tree Hill.**

* * *

Hi! Okay... so... first I'm such a great fan of One Tree Hill, and of course Naley. Second, I hope you'll be understanding because I'm french and I love writing english, speaking english, and everything which deals with english! LoL. So.. sometimes my english can be bad...  
Hope you'll enjoy it! Read & Reviews. See you all! xX

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

_Charlotte, North Carolina.  
In a quiet house, in the suburb._

The boy was sitting on the floor in front of the TV. He laughed watching Woody Woodpeker's cartoon.   
Haley arrived in the living-room, preparing his school bag.  
"Tyler, where did you put your algebra book?"  
"Dunno." He answered still watching TV.  
She sighed and drove her hair on her left shoulder. She went out of the living-room and came back few seconds later.  
"Tyler, where the hell did you put this book?"  
He sighed and turned his head to look at his mother.  
"I don't know, mom."  
"Help me to find it, please." She said without looking at him, still searching.  
He stood up and turned off the TV. He went out of the room and came back few seconds later, the book in his hands.  
Haley crossed her arms against her chest. He smiled and gave it to her. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door.  
Tyler jumped and ran there. Haley sighed, putting the book in Tyler's bag.  
Tyler arrived at the door and opened it. A man appeared. Black hair, blue eyes, tall, well-built. Tyler smiled. The man smiled to answer.

_One year earlier. _

The alarm o'clock rang. Haley's head raised up a little to look at alarm o'clock. She sighed, she pushed the button and plunged her head in her cushion, groaning. She tries to sleep again, but the bedroom's door opened and a boy ran into the room to jump on the bed. He jumped, screaming."Wake up, mommy ! Wake up !"  
Haley groaned. "Tyler..."  
He let himself fall next to her mother. He grinned. Haley looked at him, her hair was messed up. She felt a little of sadness inside her. Tyler looked like so much his father. But it was also the reason why she loved her son so much. He was the only thing who left her of her previous life, a life of 9 years old before... A mischievous smile appeared on her face. She grabbed Tyler and began to tickle him.  
He laughed and laughed again. "Mom, stop! stop it!"

Nathan ran, dribbling and he scored. The coach Stewart made him a sign of congrats and shouted.  
"You can go, Nathan. You've finished for today."  
"Thanks coach."  
Nathan grabbed his bag and went to the locker room. One of his team-mate arrived next to him to change.  
"Hey, Nate. Did you see the man next to the coach?"  
"Not really. Who's he?"  
"He's the coach of Atlanta's basketball team."  
"Kersky? Robert Kersky?"  
"Yeah, man! And I think he noticed you."  
"You're kiddin', Pete."  
"Maybe the next season you'll be in Atlanta's team... in spite of Charlotte's Team."  
Nathan laughed and zipped his bag. "Yeah yeah.. maybe." The coach arrived in the locker room.  
"Scott. Adams. Come here."  
The coach gave Nathan a letter. "What's that?" Nathan asked.  
"A letter of a school next to Charlotte."  
Nathan opened it and read it. The coach and Pete talked during Nathan read. Then the coach left.  
Pete asked. "So?"  
"It's a school, the coach of basketball asks if one or two members of the team can go there for a day, to practice with kids."  
"Sounds great."  
"Yeah..." Nathan smiled. "Why not if we can make some children happy..."

Haley parked in front of the school."Okay, buddy. So, we'll join here... at 4pm, okay?"  
"Okay."  
He opened the car door.  
"He! Tyler! Don't I diserve a kiss?"  
He rolled his eyes. " 'Kay..." She bent over him and he put a kiss in her cheek.  
"See you, baby."  
He closed the door and ran towards his friends.  
Haley sighed, remembering when she was high school. She wontinued to drive until the teacher parking. She went out of the car and walked to the school building.  
"Hello, Hales."  
She turned to face him.  
"Hi, Mike. How are you?"  
"Really fine. And you?"  
"Good."  
They arrived in the teachers' room.  
"You know... I really would like to meet your friend..."  
Haley frowned.  
"Who?"  
"The young woman on the picture in you locker." He showed it, opening Haley's lockerdoor more.  
"Brooke? Brooke Davis?"  
"Yeah."  
Haley laughed.  
"Very funny. You're so lonely?"  
"Actually, yeah..."  
"Poor you." She joked.  
"You have no chance, Mike..." She laughed and went out after closed her locker.  
Haley arrived in her class room. She prepared some things when the bell rang. She was ready. Kids arrived with an uproar. Tyler was there and went on the background of the room.  
"Be quiet, kids! Be quiet."  
They sat.  
"Okay... so today... I would like to do something new. In fact, I would like you to write a essay... or more precisely... a diary."  
A little girl raised her hand up.  
"Miss James?"  
"Yeah, Katie?"  
"I've already a diary."  
"Probably... I remembered I had one. But... I would like you write something about school, your family, your hobbies, just on a week. You'll be grade especially on your writing way... You'll give it to me... in three weeks." She paused. "Okay, let's go on History, right now."

Nathan arrived at his place. He threw his jacket on the chair and put his bag on the floor. Light was on in the kitchen.  
"Sarah?"  
"I'm here!"He walked to the kitchen. She was here, cooking.  
"Smells good."  
"Thank you, baby."  
He came closer, grabbing her by her waist. He caressed her blonde hair and put a kiss on her lips.  
"Wanna taste?" She asked.  
"Don't dare me." He whispered. She laughed and kissed him. She turned to carry on. Nathan sat on the stool.  
"How was your day?"  
"Good... I received a letter from Springfield Primary School in Stanley, kids asked if members of the team could go there one day to practice."  
"Oh, good sounds great."  
"Yeah..."  
"Don't you think?"  
"Oh, no no. I'll go." He paused. "I'm just tired. And my arm still hurt."  
She nodded. "Don't worry. It'll be like before soon."  
"Stewart said the same thing, the doctor too... but..."  
She went to him and put her arms around his shoulders.  
"I love you, you know. And it'll be okay, soon. You'll get over it, as usual. I trust you, Nate."  
He smiled, grabbed her by her hips and drew her on his knees to kiss her.

* * *

Here is the first chapter... I hope you enjoyed it... Lets go on the next chapter! xX 


	2. Memories are never far away

**One Tree Hill.**

* * *

**Chapter 2. **

Haley grabbed one shirt from closet. She put it on then looked at the mirror. She sighed, took it off and took another one. She did the same and looked at the mirror. Then...

_Flash Back_

_Haley was standing in front of the door. She was ready to know at but the door opened. Nathan appeared.  
Haley noticed he jumped and froze. Haley trembled.  
"Hey..."  
"Haley..." He whispered like a sigh. Then... silence.  
"I wanna come home, Nathan."  
They continued to stare at each other still in silence. Haley knew she didn't have the right to come back in this way, she could read it in Nathan's eyes. But she wanted. She wanted come back home, be with him and stay with him all her life.  
_

_Flash Back_

This shirt made her remind this moment. She didn't stop looking at the mirror, still lost in her mind. Tyler ran in the corridor and came in his mother's bedroom.  
"Mom!"  
Haley jumped on herself.  
"Yeah?"  
"We gonna be late..."  
Haley tried to make an effort to smile but nothing did.  
"I'm coming."  
He nodded and left. Haley closed the door of her closet, sighing.

Nathan took off the towel around his waist and entered in the showertub. The hot water began to run on him. He crossed his finger in his hair, closing his eyes. He took the soad and rubbed his chest, when his hand touched his scare on his chest, he opened his eyes.

_Flash Back_

_"I'm sorry, Haley."They were here, standing in the rain. He tried to apologize again and again.  
Haley' hair stuck on her face.  
"Just come on Hales, just..."  
"Why should I?" She asked.  
"Because I'm sorry, because I love you and because you look really hot standing in the rain and I think I've to kiss you."  
A smile appeared on her face.  
"So if you have to."  
Nathan moved closer to her and bent to kiss her._

_Flash Back_

He looked around him, shaking his head as if it was impossible. Why did he think about it ? So many years later. Suddenly the door of the shower opened and Sarah came in."I'm late, sorry but I've to take my shower, dreamer."  
Nathan became flustred. He let her some space. Her words sounded again and again in his mind. "If you have to." He said thinking.  
"What?" Sarah asked.  
He realized he was talking still thinking about this.  
"Nothing." He grabbed the towel and left the bathroom. Sarah shrugged and began to wash her hair.  
Nathan put on his pants and grabbed his cell phone. He dialled and waited.  
"Yeah?"  
"It's me, Nathan."  
"Hey, Bro.. What's up?"  
"I would like... to see you... to talk..."  
"What about? Something's wrong?"  
"No... No."  
"Okay... For the moment I'm in New York. But... I'm going to Tree Hill the previous week."  
"Can you come to Belmont?"  
"Of course, I'll. I'll come you this week-end."  
"Thank you."  
"Nate... What's about?"  
"About someone you know."  
"Does it about Ha..."  
"See you next week, Luke." Nathan hang down.  
He jumped when he saw Sarah, dressed of a towel.  
"Who was it?"  
"Lucas. He'll come... huh... this week-end."  
"Great." She moved to him slowly. Her brown hair stuck on her neck and on her shoulders. She surrounded him with her wet arms and she raised herself tippy-toe to kiss him. Nathan did a step away."I'm gonna be late, and you're already late." He grabbed his shirt and put it on leaving the bedroom. Sarah bit her lip, angry and disappointed.

Haley parked in front of a white house with a flower bed on the front. Tyler went out of the car after Haley."Come on Ty."  
"I hate family meeting."  
"Ty."  
"It's always same thing, mom! Grand-ma, grand-pa, aunties and uncles and boring discussions."  
"Oh! Yes I've forgotten you have interesting subjects to talk, buddy." Haley said, ironical. He frowned following Haley.  
Haley cleared her throat and knocked at the door. The door opened and a little girl of the same age of Tyler appeared.  
"Hello, Auntie Hales."  
"Hello, Tina!" Haley smiled then looked at Tyler. Tyler rolled his eyes and whispered "Great! It missed Tina."  
Tina grinned then took Tyler's hand, leading him inside. Haley laughed.  
Haley walked to the living room. She watched inside before came in. Her mother was putting glasses on the coffee table, her father was standing with Victoria's and Quinn's husband. The two son of Victoria, Andy and Zach, were running everywhere, they pushed a little Haley in their running. Taylor appeared next to her.  
"Hi, little sis'."  
"Hello."  
"One year again..." She paused. "You're still alone."  
"You too..."  
"No. My boyfriend is in the kitchen." She grinned and joined Jimmy.  
Haley sighed and did a step inside... the hell.


	3. We Always Keep Something From Our Past

**One Tree Hill.**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

_Sunday._

Nathan was standing, watching the screen, in the airport. Then, Lucas arrived, carrying a bag on his right shoulder. Lucas saw Nathan."Hey!"  
They walked to each other and hugged.  
"How are you, bro?"  
"Fine, thanks. And you?" Nathan asked.  
"Good."  
"Will you stay at home tonight?"  
"If you have a bedroom for me, yeah."  
Nathan nodded.  
They walked to the car. They remained silent during the way, Lucas broke it.  
"So... you wanted to talk? or... it was just an escuse to see your dear brother?"  
"I wondered... friday I thought..." Nathan's voice was cut.  
"Nate. What's wrong?"  
"How is she?"  
Lucas frowned.  
"Who?"  
"You know who..." Nathan was serious, still looking at the road.  
"Are you talking about Haley?"  
He sighed.  
"Yeah."  
Lucas shook his head.  
"You're really stupid, Nate!"  
"Why?"  
"It's now you think about it! about her!?"  
"She left me, Lucas."  
"No... I don't think so. You left her. You' d never call her back, you'd never written her back. Never."  
Nathan felt anger inside him.  
"I just wanted to know." He paused. "Have you news?"  
"Yes, i have. But if you want to know how she is. Call her."  
"After nine years?"  
"Ten soon."  
"I can't..."  
Lucas lowered his gaze. "But you should... It's never too late, Nate."  
Nathan threw a glance to his brother and then stared at the road, lost in his thoughts.

Tyler was standing on the stool. Haley wasn't here and he wa taking advantage of her absence to rummage through her closet. He saw a white box. He grabbed it and opened it.He saw photographies and objetcs. He went down of the stool and sat on the floor to look at. He took photos one by one. The first showed Haley, young with brown hair and a young man behind, surrounding her. The second was a photo of wedding.  
"Mom was married." He thought. On all the others pictures there was this man, tall, dark hair and blue eyes.  
A little box in velvet attracted him he took it and opened it. Inside there was a ring. Suddenly he jumped.  
"Tyler!"  
He turnned his head and saw his mother.  
"Mom..."  
Haley seemed to be furious. She grabbed the box, the pictures put them inside and put the box on her desk.  
"I don't allow you to touch this, Ty."  
She didn't need to talk. He wasn't stupid.  
"Why don't I have a father? Zach and Andy talked about it yesterday. They said I was a bastard."  
"What?"  
Tyler shrugged. "You know why."  
"You've a father, as the others."  
"Except I don't know him and he doesn't know me."  
Haley remained silent. He frowned and left the room. Haley looked at the box and took the picture where she was with Nathan. She had a heavy heart. she put the picture in the box, closed the box and put it where it was before.

Nathan was in his bedroom sitting on his bed. He could hear Sarah and Lucas talk and laugh in the living-room. He opened his drawer. A book was put inside. He took and opened it page twenty-three, a page he couldn't forget. A photography was inside or more precisely, a photography torn in two, one the left part, there was him, in a groom suit and one the right part, there was Haley in wedding dress. He sighed and closed the book. Lucas cleared his throat to show him he was here.  
"I'm wondering why you keep this old photography half torn."  
"I was wondering the same thing." He put the book into the night-stand drawer and closed it. Nathan stood up.   
"I thought about, you know." He paused. "I can't. I don't want to."  
Lucas put his hand on his shoulder.  
"Nate... I can't lie you... I still visit Haley. I know everything about her. I don't want to blame her, and I don't want to blame you. You've taken two different ways. You've Sarah in your life. But a question came through my mind. Why did you think about her now?"  
"If only I could know."  
"Dinner ready, guys!" Sarah screamed from the kitchen. They looked at each other and went to the kitchen.

The dinner was finished now. Lucas said goodnight to Sarah and went to his bedroom, letting Nathan and Sarah together. Sarah came to him and sat on his laps, she surrounded his neck with her arms and put a kiss on his lips. Nathan surrounded her waist with his arms.  
"You okay, babe?"  
"Yeah, fine."  
She smiled.  
"Nathan..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Have you already think about marriage?"  
"What?"  
"Marriage... You and I..."  
Nathan didn't know what to say. Had he already think about it? Marriage again?  
"Yes." He lied. "Sometimes..."  
She smiled, turning a little red.  
"I'm gonna to bed... you come with me..." She finally said.  
"I'm coming." He said. Sarah went out. Nathan stayed sitting on his chair. He stood up, then he went to turn on the TV. He sat on the couch and he flicked channels when he saw a scene of a movie... a movie he had already seen.

_Flashback  
_

Haley was lying on the bed, naked under the white sheet. Nathan was lying next to her. He put a kiss on her neck. He caressed her hip. She turned a little her head to make their lips meet. She smiled. "I'm starving..." She said between their kiss.  
"What would my dear wife like?"  
"Huh... A big breakfast! a breakfast worthy of a queen!" He nodded and stood up. Haley sat up, taking advantage of the show in front of her.  
"You so very sexy!!" He smirked.  
"I know, lady." He went out. Haley smiled to herself. She took the remote and turned on the TV. Nathan came back, carrying a tray he sat on the bed and put the tray on Haley's laps, putting quick kiss on her lips. They ate watching the movie.

_Flashback_

Nathan fixed at the screen of the TV. He took the remote and turned off the TV. He shook his head and went to his bedroom switching all the lights on his way. He arrived in his bedroom. Sarah was lying down on her right side, turning back to the door. Nathan took of his clothes and went to sleep.


	4. The Meeting

**One Tree Hill.**

* * *

_Thank You For Your Reviews, Guys!! Here is the next chapter... Hope you'll enjoy it. I'll try to put as soon as possible the 5th Chapter. Good Reading and Reviews. Please, Tell me what you really think, if it's good, if it's bad, what you would like I write or anything else. :) Thanks again. _**DreamyPease23**

* * *

**Chapter 4.  
**

**_Sunday._**

Haley was cleaning the counter in the kitchen. She was nervous and angry. Tyler didn't talk to her since he found it the box. She stopped cleaning then...

_Flashback_

_Haley was cleaning the counter in their kitchen. Nathan arrived."What are you doing?  
"Just cleaning up."  
Nathan put his hand on hers to make her stop. "Something's wrong?"  
He moved closer to her and surrounded her waist with his arms. Haley pouted.  
Nathan loved when she pout. He bent over her and kissed her forehead.  
"You can tell me everything, Hales. You know it."  
She nodded and put her head on his chest, smelling his perfume._

_Flashback_

She shook her head to erase this memorie.  
"It's enough Haley! stop thinking about it! It's over! It's over for a long time!"  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Haley walked there. She opened it. A smile appeared on her face.  
"Lucas!"  
He grinned, opening his arms to welcome her. She jumped and hugged him.  
"Oh God! I'm so happy to see you!!" Lucas kissed her on her forehead.  
"It's good to see you, Princess."  
They came in. "Why are you here? Work?"  
"No... Visits." He lowered his head. "You and... Nathan."  
She nodded and smiled again. "Great. Wait." She ran to the stairs.  
"Tyler! Uncle Lucas is here!"  
Haley turned to Lucas excited. "I'm so happy!"  
He took his hand and led her against him. "My nephew doesn't want to see me."  
Haley looked up at Lucas.  
"Sorry... He and I... He found the box."  
Lucas shook his head. "You knew one day it would happen, Hales."  
"I know..."  
"What did he say? About Nathan?"  
Haley hit him. "Sshh. He didn't know it's him. He just saw the pictures."  
"What are you afraid of, Hales?" He paused following in the kitchen. "That his father is the best player of Bobcats?"  
"No."  
"Hales... He has to know."Haley lowered her head. "I know..."  
Tyler arrived in the kitchen. "Uncle Lucas!"  
"Hey!" Lucas and Tyler gave fine to each other. Haley looked at them lost in her mind. She took the dustclothe and cleant the corner of the counter discretely, to calm herself.

Nathan was sitting on his bed, his hands on his chest, looking at the ceiling. He felt the pain in his right shoulder. He put his hand on his shoulder and pain appeared on his face. He sat up, sighing. He contracted all his muscle, as if he did it, the pain disappeared thanks to his strenght. He opened his drawer and took the book. Page 23. He took the part where Haley was smiling. _Why... Why now? Why I'm thinking about you whereas you hurt me so much and that I thought I'd forgotten you. Why?_ He stood up and walked to the fireplace who was in the living room, with the book in his hand. He crouched down in front of it and set the fire. He sighed. "Nate?" Nathan in his restlessness, threw one of the part of the picture in the fire.  
"Damn!"  
Sarah arrived in the living-room. "Something's wrong?" She asked, seeing him look at the fire.  
"Nothing! Leave me alone!" Sarah jumped on herself, scared and surprised. Nathan went away to lock himself in the bathroom. The book was still in his hand. He sighed, angry and threw the book in the garbage can.

_**Monday.**_

Haley went out of the car who was parked in front of the house.  
"Tyler!" She yelled. "We're gonna be late!"  
The little boy went out, slowly. He closed the door slowly. Haley knew he did it to irritate her.  
"I don't want to play today, Ty!"  
He frowned and got into the car. Haley nodded. "Fine!" She started up. Their relations since Saturday's scene were very diificult.  
"Maybe we should talk about..." Haley tried to begin.  
"You know what?" Haley looked at her son, throught the review mirror.  
"No... What?"  
"The teacher talked about the Fathers & Sons' day." He stared at her, also looking at her in th review mirror. "What will I do?"  
Haley sighed. "Tyler... It's really complicated... I know... I was wrong to hise your existence to your father and to you too..." She paused, her voice was cute. "But... I was young and you don't know about life, about all these things can happen..." She paused again. "I'm sorry, buddy. I tried... and about Fathers & Sons' day... you can ask uncle Lucas... I know he'll agree."  
"I don't care about this day. It sucks."  
They remained silent, without any words all along the way to School.

Nathan parked his car in front of the school. He looked around. Children were laughing, screaming, teasing each other. He smiled. He walked to the building and entered.  
Nathan headed for the Headteacher's office.  
"Hi... i'm Nathan Scott. I'm coming for practising." Nathan said to the secretary. She grinned.  
"You can come in, Mister Foster is waiting for you." Nathan smiled and came in. The headteacher, a black tall man, was sitting at his desk.  
"Good morning, sir." Nathan said.  
"Oh! Nathan Scott!" The man stood up and went to greet him.  
"Please, sit.  
Nathan sat in front of Mr.Foster.  
"Okay... It's a real pleasure to welcome you n our primary school."  
"For me too."  
"This is the list of the children who would like practise basketball."  
Nathan took the paper and went over it. A name attracted him. Tyler Scott. This name echoed in his head. He laughed. "Another one... Scott. It's popular."  
"He's a real good boy, very clever, nice and quiet."Nathan nodded, smiling. "Okay. When would you want we begin?"  
"Tomorrow. I'll advertise the children of you coming, today."  
"Fine."  
They stood up.

* * *

Haley parked the car. Tyler went out without saying a word and ran to catch up his friends. Haley watched at him. She took her hand bag and closed the cardoor. She walked in direction of the enter.

* * *

Nathan said goodbye to Mr Foster and walkd in direction of the enter. He turned on the right in the corridor. He opened the door. He stopped himself seeing a young woman and he let her entering.

* * *

To thank the man who had let her enter, Haley looked up at him, smiling. "Thank..."

Their heart bounced and stopped.

* * *


	5. As If Nothing Had Happened

**One Tree Hill.**

* * *

Hehe! Thank you guys for your comments! And If you have questions Vampiregurl don't hesitate, just ask me ;)

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

Haley's heart stopped beating. She couldn't breathe anymore and it was worth because she had the impression that everything around her was closing up. She was like in a small boxe, paralized, stuck, dumd and... totally scared. _Please... God... make him talk... please..._  
She begged he talk to unlock this horrible and unbearable situation. But nothing and one minute gave the impression to be an eternity.  
Nathan couldn't move and he couldn't prononce any words. He felt everything she felt, as the link never disappeared between them. Then...  
"Hi..." She had found the bravour to talk, still afraid of what he would do, what he would say.  
"Hi."  
Haley lowered her head. Everything she was thinking about, ready to say gave her the impression to be useless and stupid.  
"How are you?" He asked.  
"Fine. You?"  
He nodded to answer.  
"Okay. Great. Nice to see..." She turned her wheels very impatient to be far... very far away from him and from this situation.  
Nathan sighed, relieved, angry and disappointed. So many feelings, so many thoughts. He shook his head to erase everything and went out of the school.

Haley walked, trying to keep a standard walking. _Don't turn Haley, Do not turn_, she repeated to herself.Then she turned on the left in the corridor and stopped. She leant back against the wall, breathing deeply. She was warm. Her lips trembled, her all body was still shivering. Tears bore in her eyes. Suddenly, she noticed all the children were looking at her. She was unable to move to run in the bathroom and hide her from kids. Then she heard.  
"Haley? You okay?"  
Mike was next to her, holding her. She looked up at him.  
"I'm..."  
"Come, come with me." Mike held her and helped her to go until the room.

Nathan got into his car.  
"I've to go on my life as if I've not seen her. You can do it. You can do everything man." He said to himself. He took a deep breathe and started up.

* * *

Nathan arrived at the Bobcats Center. Pete was standing outside. Nathan parked."Hey man!"  
"Hey." Pete noticed Nathan was weird.  
"Something's wrong?"  
Nathan stared at him, nothing I called you just because I need to practice.  
"Nate.. I don't think it's great idea..." He paused following inside the building. "Your shoulder and you seems to be... angry... upset."  
"And? After? Yes, I'm angry, I'm upset. And I need to..."  
They were arrived in the locker room. Pete put his hands on Nathan's shoulder and obliged him to sit.  
"Something bad happened for being so upset. Why?"  
"I saw her."  
"Who? Sarah? with another man?"  
Nathan frowned.  
"What are you talking about, Pete?" Nathan shook his head.  
"I'm not talking about Haley." He shook his head. Pete sat next to him.  
"Haley?"  
"What?"  
"You said 'I'm talking about Haley." He paused. "Who's Haley?"  
Nathan shook his head and burried it in his head.  
"Nate... who's she?"  
"My wife..." Pete stood up, surpised. "Your what??"  
"My ex-wife."  
"You've been married?"  
"Yeah..."  
"And why are you so upset?"  
"It's a long story... A long story I thought I'd forgotten..." 

Haley opened the door, Tyler followed her. She was still upset and she didn't talk. Tyler noticed her mother's sadness.  
"Mom..."Haley looked at him. But she saw his face... not Tyler's... Nathan's face.  
She knelt in front of him. " I love you, Ty."  
"I'm sorry... about the box... I wanted to know..."  
"I know. It's normal... you've the right to know, buddy."  
"You'll talk about him..."  
"I'll tell you everything, baby... but not tonight."  
"Okay... Can I play with my video game."  
"Yes... while I prepare the dinner." Tyler turned on the TV. Haley smiled. She went to the kitchen.

* * *

_Tuesday._

Nathan and Pete were already arrived at the high school, they had visited and now they were in the gymnasium, preparing."So... About yesterday... Did you think? What are you going to do?"  
Nathan sighed, taking a ball in his hands. I'm going to carry on my life like it was before, with Sarah. Haley is a part of my past... my previous life. I won't be able to forget it. I can't."  
Pete put his and on his friend's shoulder. Nathan smiled. "You know... Sarah.. talked about marriage..." He paused. "and I'm think about it seriously."  
"Does she know about you previous marriage? About Haley?"  
Nathan shook his head. "She didn't know anything... I was too much hurt when I met her." Suddenly, kids arrived. Nathan and Pete moved to them.  
"Okay! Hello kids!" Nathan said to greet them. "I'm Nathan Scott and this is Pete Adams. We're going to train you during three weeks, until the annual Fathers & Sons' Day."  
Pete took the list. "So.. we're going to give you a shirt with your number." He paused, looking at the first name. "Daniel" The young boy came and took the shirt Nathan gave him.  
"Tyler." Nathan took a shirt when Pete hit him to show him the boy. Nathan looked at the kid. Dark hair. Blue eyes. Tyler frowned, seeing in front of him the man of the picture.  
Nathan was surprised to see how much this kid look like him.  
"You're Tyler..?"  
"Yeah. Tyler Lucas Scott." He answered.


	6. Trust

**One Tree Hill.**

* * *

_Thanks, guys for you comments! I really love them!! This chapter deals especially with Nathan, his feelings, his closes and his memories. Hope you'll enjoy it. xX  
And don't worry about Naley, Vampiregurl ;) Trust me... I'm soooo a big fan I can't write something without Naley :D _**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**. 

Nathan went out of the gymnasium. He headed the Teachers' room. Haley was here, sitting in front of the computer, turning her back to the door."I can't believe it." He said, anger in his voice.  
Haley turned, surprised. "Hi, Nathan." She said almost provocatively, then stooding up.  
"I think you've to give me explainations."  
Haley looked at him, in eyes. "It's not clear enough."  
"What? That I have a son? That you left me? That you lied me?"  
"Left you? I came back Nathan! You left me."  
"Don't play this game, Hales!"  
"Don't call me Hales, Nathan. I think we're not so close to calling me Hales, anymore."  
He looked up. "How can I react? In front of him. Whereas he knows who I'm and I don't. Do you think it's fair? Do you think it's normal?" Anger and lack of understanding raised up inside Nathan. Haley didn't say anything, then Mike came in the room.  
"Oops... Obviously, I'm disturbing..."  
"No!" Haley yelled. "We've finished." Haley stared at Nathan.

* * *

Nathan came in his house. Sarah appeared in the corridor. "Hi, Love."  
Nathan stared at her "Not now Sarah." He went to the living room to prepare a glass of whisky.  
"Nate... what's wrong?"  
"Leave me alone, please."  
Sarah lost patience.  
"I can't bear it anymore, Nathan! Your changing mood! You're odd for since Friday." She grabbed his arm to make him face her.  
"It's about her?"

Nathan stared at her. _How did she know? About her?_  
"What are you talk..."  
She cut him, showing him the part of the picture, half burnt.  
"Her."  
It was enough. "It's not your business Sarah!" He grabbed the piece of picture and put it into his pants pocket.  
"It's not my business? I'm your fiancée and it's not my business? Do you know Trust?  
He shook his head. "It's for a long time I didn't know Trust anymore."  
"So you don't trust me? You don't trust your brother? You don't trust anybody?"  
Lucas. Things became clearer. He knew... about Haley... about Tyler... He knew everything.  
"You've been married and you didn't even tell me... And you're probably still married. Have you something else to tell me?"  
"Get away."  
"What?"  
"It's my house and I want you to get away, Sarah. Right now." He didn't look at her, still turning his back to her.  
"Look at me in eyes and repeat what you said." He didn't move but repeated. "Leave me alone."  
Sarah shivered, tears flowed on her cheeks. She ran away and slapped the front door leaving.  
Nathan squeezed his fist, his nails plunged in his skin. He put the glass on the table and sat on the chair, burring his head in his hands.

Nathan wandered in his house, trying to understand what was happening. He felt the picture in his pocket. He took it and looked at it.

_Flashback_

_Haley and Nathan were on the beach, face to face. "Someday, this beach might wash away... the ocean may dry... the sun could dim but on that day, I'll still be loving you. Always and forever. I promise you Haley." He plunged his gaze in hers.  
I Haley, take you Nathan. To have and to hold, from this day forward. In sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. For better or worse. I promise, that I will love and cherish you. And will deny all those that would come between us. I make this promise for eternity. I promise that I will keep forever… Until the end of time. Till death do us part." It was so peaceful, he wished to be there with her, face to face for eternity...  
_

_Flashback_

Nathan lowered his head, wishing so much these memories went away from his mind. He grabbed the phone and dialed a number.  
"Hi. Lucas's there?.. Yeah... Thanks."  
"Nate?"  
"You knew."  
"What about?"  
"About Tyler." After this word, the silence settled.  
"Lucas." Nathan knew but he wanted to hear it.  
"I knew..."  
"Why? Why did you lie me?"  
"Nathan... Haley asked me... and..."  
"Haley asked you! So it's reason to lie to your own brother?"  
"Nate! calm down, kay! She tried to tell you. She tried so many times! She wrote, she called. I was there, sometimes I was with her when she had tried to call you. I read some letters she had writen you."  
"Which letters, Luke?! I've never received these damn letters!"  
"What? Never?" Lucas paused. "She sent them. I know it."  
"Really?! Maybe you don't really know her, Lucas..." It was something to not say.  
"He! You're my brother, right. But Haley's my best friend and I was her best friend before being your brother! I trust her, and you should..."  
"Trust?" Nathan laughed. "I trust nobody anymore. Thanks to your dear best friend and thanks to you." Nathan shook his head.  
"Nathan... I know it's difficult... you feel betrayed... but..."  
"There's no but. I don't want to talk to you anymore."  
"Nate.." Nathan hang down. He went outside then sat on the floor, leaning back against the wall. So many things came through his mind.

_Flashback_

_"Yeah... Tyler Lucas Scott."  
Nathan stayed looking at him, unable to say a word, unable to move.  
"Nate... you okay?"  
Nathan nodded to Pete. Then he gave Tyler the shirt.  
"You look like a person who have just seen a ghost..." Nathan lowered his eyes.  
Tyler ran to his friends, putting his shirt on. Pete said.  
"This kid is right. You seem to be sick."  
"Have you noticed how much..."  
"How much he looks like you. Yes, I noticed, Scott. And it's an obvious fact... He's your son..."  
Nathan looked at Pete then looked at Tyler who was taking a ball. "My..."_

_Flashback_

"My son..." He said finally the words he wasn't be able to prononce this afternoon. He needed to know. He stood up, walked with a hurried walking. He grabbed his car keys, went out and got into his car. He started up and drove. He drove five hours, in the direction to the person who could answer to his questions and justify everything. He finally arrived. He checked his watch. 2am. He parked in front of the big house. He knocked at the door, but nobody opened. Nathan stepped back to look at the window.  
"I know you're here! I know you're here, Dad! Open the door!" He yelled. Someone inside turned the light on and the window opened. Dan appeared.  
"Nathan! Shut up! You're going to wake up the neighbourhood."  
"I don't care! I just want to know where the letters are. Open this door!"  
Dan frowned. "Which letters?" He closed the window, then few seconds later, the front door opened. Nathan came in, pushing his father on his way. "Where are they?"  
"What are you talking about?" Dans asked with always the same face of conviction.  
"I know you Dad. I know what you be able to do to reach your aims. You didn't like Haley and I don't know why and actually I don't care."  
"Oh... you're talking about Haley?" He paused. "How is she?"  
"She has a son. My son."  
"I know she wasn't the good one for you, buddy. Hide you such thing..."  
Nathan shook his head. "You took the letters..."  
"Nathan... it's 2 of the morning and you're talking to me about your liar ex-wife and letters I have never seen." Nathan nodded. "Okay! Fine! Your office is still there?" Nathan walked to the office, opened the door violently and began to search everywhere. He threw all the papers which were in the drawers on the floor. Dan grabbed Nathan's right arm and squeezed it. "Stop!" Pain appeared on Nathan's face and mark of blood appeared on Nathan's sleeve. Dan let him go off. Nathan felt on the floor.  
"Why?" Dan remained silent. "Why did you hide them from me..."  
"I hid anything Nathan..."  
"I can't believe it... She wanted to go home... and..."  
"And you left to High Flyers. It's a good thing, Nathan."  
"But she left again... if she wanted to go home.. it was because she still loved me..."  
"Or maybe because she was pregnant." Dan was knelt in front of his son.  
"Nate... Forget these letters. Forget her. Forget him and thing about you, think about your career and Sarah. Build your own family and forget your past and your mistakes.  
Nathan stood up shaking his head. "Marry Haley wasn't a mistake. It never was." Nathan went out of the office.

* * *

Nathan woke up. He was in his bed, in his bedroom. It made him remind his youth. He sat up in the bed and looked around him. Dan knocked at the door.  
"Hey buddy."  
"I'm sorry about last night."  
"Never mind."  
"Dad... please... if you have these letters... give me 'em." He paused. "I need to know..."  
Dan smiled still with conviction.  
"I do not have these letters." He went out of the room, letting Nathan alone. Nathan tried to remind everything. He had left to High Flyers after Haley's come back, then he had come back and Haley wasn't there anymore. Inside him, he hoped she would stay for good but he was still afraid of the contrary. Lucas had explain to him, Haley had left to her parents in Texas, because she thought Nathan didn't want her anymore. Luke had advise him to call her or go there to talk to her but he never did it. He asked to Lucas to not talk about Haley anymore. Nathan stoop up. 

Nathan knocked at Karen's door. Karen opened. "Nathan!"  
"Hi."  
"It's good to see you!" They hugged. Karen smiled.  
"You want to see Lucas?"  
"Yes..."  
"He's at Rivercourt."  
Nathan nodded then he saw Keith arriving.  
"Oh, gosh! My nephew!"  
"Hi, uncle Keith." They hugged.  
"Go to see Lucas, and after come her to lunch?" Karen said, smiling.  
"Kay..." Nathan walked in the street. The Memories Town. He finally arrived at Rivercourt. Lucas was playing. He stopped when he saw Nathan.  
"I thought you wanted to forget me."  
"I would like to know... everything..."  
"Why?" Lucas dribbled, running then he jumped to score.  
"Are you realising what's going on?"  
"You had just found out you've a son. You want a reason why Haley left when she found out she was pregnant..." He continued seeing Nathan nodded. "Because she didn't want to break your dream. She thought you didn't want this child because of the basketball." He paused to shot and scored again. "She was right. Never you would want this child because you thought to your carreer."  
"So... It's my fault?"  
"No... Don't blame anybody."  
"When did she find out she was...?"  
Lucas stopped playing. "If you want to know. It's not me you have to visit. It's Haley. Not me." He sighed. "I'm just your brother and I'm just her best friend. I supported her. But I had advertized her that when you would know..."  
"You wouldn't justify..."  
Lucas nodded. "And about letters?" Lucas laughed. "You're clever, Nate... In your shoes, I would know immediately who has the letters." Dan. Lucas threw the ball to Nathan.  
"Play with me. It'll change your mind for a while."  
Nathan shot and scored. The pain appeared again, but he forgot it and played.


	7. Not bad

**One Tree Hill.**

* * *

Here is the 7th chapter... Tell me what you think about it. ;) Thanks for you reviews.

* * *

Nathan was on the highway going back to Stanley. He looked straight in front of him, so many thoughts travelling in his mind.

_Flashback_

_Nathan was sitting at the table. Karen was in the kitchen, with Lucas preparing lunch. Keith came and sat in front of him.  
"So... Why are you here, Nate?"  
"About things... of the past..."  
"About Haley?"  
Nathan rolled his eyes. "You also know?"  
Keith nodded. "Haley is as Lucas for me... as my niece... And Lucas can't lie me."  
"Does Karen know?"  
He nodded. "I was the only one don't know I've a son!"  
"Nate. You've to understand. You've to remind the situation."  
"You even was there, Keith."  
Keith lowered his head. "Nate, don't forget you loved Haley. Your love was the strongest love I've never seen. You married her even if your parents weren't agree. You believed in her like she believed in you."  
"Dad has the letters."  
Keith shook his head. "Dan... It's not Haley you hurt the most... It's your father. And according me, he kept the letters away from you to keep Haley away from you."_

_Flashback_

Nathan arrived near to Charlotte. A sign on the left shew the direction to Belmont, another on the right to Stanley. He went on the right lane.Haley went down the stairs, Mike was in the living-room. She came in the living-room.  
"I can't believe yet you've been married with Nathan Scott."  
She shrugged. "I was wrong..."  
"What about?"  
She sat on the other armchair, curling up.  
"To lie to him..."  
"Is it your fault if he didn't respond to you?"  
"No... but..."  
Mike sighed. "Maybe you were too young to marry."  
"I loved him. Really loved him."  
"And do you love him? I mean... still love him..."  
"Probably... But it doesn't matter anymore... for him and for me."  
Knock-Knock.  
Haley shrugged and stood up, she went to open the door. She froze.  
"Hi..."  
"What are you doing here?"  
Nathan lowered his head. "I would like to talk to you..."  
"Talk or fight? Because if it's for fighting, you can make an U-turn."  
"Hales... Just talk." She nodded. "Kay... wait for me here." She closed the door. She went to the living-room. "Can you stay with Tyler?"  
"Of course, what's going on?"  
"He wanna talk..." She grabbed her jacket and put it on. She opened the door but nobody. She rolled her eyes. "Unb..." She made a step then she jumped seeing Nathan sitting on the bench.  
"You thought I'd left."  
She nodded. "Wanna walk?" She finally asked.  
He nodded and stood up. They began to walk along the street of the neighbourhood.  
"Haley... I'm sorry about yesterday... I didn't know how react..."  
"It's normal..." She didn't dare to look at him and she prefered looking at the road.  
"It's all you wanted to say?"  
"No... Haley... Lucas told me about letters..."  
"Oh! Let it be. These letters were so stupid." She looked at him. He hadn't changed. His face was the same.  
"I don't even know if they were stupid... I never received them."  
Haley stopped, staring at him. He stopped too to look at them.  
"What?"  
"I think my father intercepted them."  
"And my phone calls?"  
He lowered his head, like a child you had just made a mistake. "It's my fault... I was scared... angry... disappointed."  
"Why did we never tell him each other what we thought?"  
He shrugged. They went on their walk. They remained silent walking all around the neighbourhood, then they went near to the Lake. They sat on the bench.  
"Maybe we should talk... you can ask me if you have questions..." Haley said, slowly.  
"When did you find out you were pregnant?"  
"One or two weeks later your departure." She paused. "I didn't know what to do... so I decided to visit my parents. Then later, I decided to stay there."  
The silent settled again, to break it Haley asked.  
"So... you fulfiled your dream... Bobcats!"  
"Yeah..."  
"And... your parents? How are they?"  
"My dad... still psycho-sociopath." Haley laughed. "And my mother lives in New York... in a center for alcoholists."  
Haley was speechless. "Oh god.. Nathan I'm so sorry..."  
"Never mind."  
Haley wondered what they could talk about, after so many years... so many things happened...  
"How did Tyler reacted... about this?"  
"He found out ... searching in my closet. He found a box where I had put pictures of us and my ring inside." She paused. "He got angry with me... during two days...""He really looks like me..."  
Haley laughed. "Oh yeah! His eyes, his faces, his way of talking, the fact he spent all his free time in front of his video games."  
He smirked. "Finally... it's good he looks like me... as I'm so..."  
"Not bad." She said, imitating the first time she had said to him. He smiled.  
"I should go home... It's late..."  
Nathan nodded. They returned to Haley's house. They arrived. Haley noticed Nathan's car.  
"Very nice..."  
He smirked. "Yeah..." Now, all their differences had been washed away, at least Haley hoped. Nathan went to get into his car. She went up the steps to come in the house. Then she turned, wrapping herself up in her jacket.  
"Nate?"  
He turned to look at her.


	8. Two Tickets For Memories

**One Tree Hill. **

* * *

_**Hey! I'm so happy when I see your reviews !! Thank You !! Merci Beaucoup !! (as we say in French). And for 5 days I couldn't upload my documents... Sorry!  
**__**So here is the 8th chapter... **_

_**Thanks again. Review and good reading ! xX**_

* * *

Nathan closed his front door. He was so tired, three days left and he had to play a match. The house was so quiet. He carried on to walk in the dark then went to the living-room, he swithched on the light then...  
"Ahh!" He jumped on himself, seeing Sarah, curling up on the couch. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet.  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
"I was waiting for you..." He rolled his eyes. "Sarah, I was serious... I need time..."  
"What about?"  
"About everything!" He couldn't tell her all the truth right now. He was tired and he didn't want to tell her.  
"Don't you ever love me?" Her voice trembled.  
"It's not that, Sarah... I'm just..." She stood up and came closer to him.  
"Who's her?" He shook his head.  
"Your jealousy is driving you crazy. And it's really stupid, Sarah."  
"Why? Because I'm afraid of losing you?"  
Nathan sighed.  
"I don't want to talk about it, tonight. I'm tired and I need to rest."  
She stared at him. "Yeah... your match... basketball... It's all your life!"  
"Yeah. All my life." He said to conclude the discussion.  
"You're such selfish. You just think about you."  
_I became selfish. I lost something important because I wanted someone fulfil their dreams so in spite of I fulfil mine._ He wanted to tell her what he thought but no...  
"Yeah." He agreed. "I'm selfish." He paused, going out of the room. He knew she followed him.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Sleep, baby. If you want to... the guess'room is free." He came in his bedroom and closed the door. Nathan took off his shirt and stretched out on his bed. 

_Flashback  
Nathan went to get into his car. She went up the steps to come in the house. Then she turned, wrapping herself up in her jacket.  
"Nate?"  
He turned to look at her.  
"Thank you..." He smiled.  
"What about?"  
She smiled to answer. He had the impression to be ten years ago, when after a night walk he drove her back at home. So peaceful moments.  
"Good night."  
"Good night, Haley." He looked at her, coming in and closing slowly the front door. He stayed here, few seconds and got into his car.  
Flashback_

Haley came in the primary school. she walked, quickly in the corridor to go to Teachers' room. Suddenly, she heard her name.  
"Miss James."  
She turned and smiled. Mike came to her.  
"You know what?" He asked, walking next to her.  
"No, but you gonna tell me."  
"We've to organize the Fathers & Sons' day."  
"Oh great! As if I haven't enough work."  
She sighed, came in the room. Mike sat on the chair and said.  
"We should ask Scott and Adams if they want to participate."  
"I don't think so." Haley answered, searching something in her locker.  
"Why?"  
"They're basketball players, Mike. They have others things to do even if they help kids here."  
"And?"  
Suddenly, the door opened and Nathan came in.  
"Hey!"  
Mike noticed Haley's face and it made him roll his eyes. Her face changed from standard, a smile on her face to two sparkling eyes and a shy smile.  
"Exasperation" He whispered. Haley and Nathan didn't notice what he said.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I'm going to Charlotte, for the training and I was near here.. and I wanted to give you this."  
He gave her 2 tickets. "What is it?"  
"Two tickets for the next match. Bobcats against Celtics."  
"Oh... but why...?"  
"Because I need someone who support me." He laughed. "No.. I'm kidding." He paused. "It will make me pleasure if you and Tyler would come on Friday."  
"Friday..."  
"Maybe you've something already plan..."  
She grinned. "Oh no, no!" She looked at the tickets to not look at him.  
"We'll come... if Tyler wants to."  
He nodded. "Great." He wanted so much tell her He Hales, I would like so much see you and Tyler more often. But in spite of it he nodded and smiled adding.  
"I've to go. I'm gonna be late."  
"Okay!" He went to go out when she said to catch him up.  
"Nathan!"  
He stopped and looked at her. "Yeah."  
"Thanks." He smiled.  
It was the only one word she could say but it wasn't the one she wanted to say.

Nathan had just finished the training. He went into the shower. Pete arrived.  
"Hey man! Nice shot."  
"Thanks. Maybe one day you'll reach to make a shot like mine."  
Pete laughed.  
"So... where were you yesterday? You didn't come to the training. The coach was quiet angry."  
"I called."  
"You're not answering to my question, dude."  
"I was in Tree Hill. I went to visit my father and my brother. I needed some answers."  
"So... Tyler is your son?"  
"Yes, he is... When I came back from Tree Hill, I went to see Haley." He paused, putting a towel around his waist and went out of the shower.  
"You went to see Haley... You can't stop here, man!" Pete said, going to the shower.  
"We talked."  
"Talked? I wouldn't be able to talk with a girl like her... she's so..."  
Nathan stared at him, knowing what he would say. "Just shut up, Adams!"  
"What? I was going to say... sexy!"  
"I said shut up."  
"Sexy lady... **_Hey sexy lady Uh!! I like your flow_**" He sang, dancing.  
Nathan shook his head, laughing. "Don't even try, man."  
"You're divorced."  
"Not a reason!" He grabbed his bag and went to the exit. He laughed again seeing Pete singing and dancing again.

Haley was preparing the dinner in the kitchen. Tyler came in the room and sat on the stool, pecking in the plate her mother was preparing.  
"So... how is trainings with... Pete and Nathan?"  
"Great! I'm in Nathan's team."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." He paused, pecking again. "He said I had a nice shooting."  
Haley smiled, and slapped gently Tyler's hand to make him stop pecking. Then she continued preparing.

_Flashback  
Haley was in Nathan's kitchen.  
"Nate!"  
He arrived just a towel around him. He came behind her and surrounded her with his arms still wet. He kissed her in her neck.  
"Stop you tickling me." She parted. "I prepared you something to eat."  
"You stay eat with me?"  
"No... my parents are waiting for me."  
Haley put a plate in the sink. Nathan moved to her slowly.  
"So... Maybe you will be able to sleep here, on friday... after the match..."She looked up at him.  
"Me? Here? In your bed?"  
"We'll sleep... like at your home."  
"Maybe..." She raised herself up tippy toe and put a kiss on his lips. She went to the door.  
"See you later, sexy boy."  
He smirked. "You're going to miss something..." She laughed and left.  
Flashback_

"Oh! Nathan gave me tickets to go to see him play on Friday."  
"Bobcats vs Celtics?!" He said, with excitation.  
"Yeah."  
"So great!"  
"You want to go there?"  
"Yes, I do!"  
"Okay... we'll go." She slapped her son's hand again. "Can you stop?"  
Tyler mimiced his mother. "Can you stop?"  
Haley laughed.  
Nathan helped himself a glass of whisky and went outside near to the swimming pool. He sat on the edge of the swimming-pool, and sipped. He looked at the water.

_Flashback  
Haley and Nathan went down the stairs to go to the swimming-pool area. Haley had her towel around her. Nathan put his on the chair. Haley folded hers and put it on Nathan's. She was smiling.  
He smirked, moving slowly to her. He grabbed her by her waist and led her against him. She put her hands on his bare chest.  
He bent over her and kissed her. "Do you know how much you're sexy... in your bath suit...?" He said, moving slowly. "No... can you repeat?" He smirked again still moving. "You are very very... very..." Then he turned a little on the right, grabbed Haley and jumped into the swimming-pool. Haley emerged from the water few seconds later, followed by Nathan.  
"Wet!" He laughed. Haley stared at him.  
"You gonna pay for this!" She smiled, mischievously and jumped on him, grabbing his shoulders. He plunged to escape her.  
Flashback_

Nathan finished to drink his glass. He sighed then Sarah arrived behind him. She bent over him to kiss him on the cheek. She sat on his laps and continued to kiss him on his cheek going to his mouth. Nathan closed his eyes and kissed her, back.

* * *

_**Please don't hate me for this. OUR dear Naley will be, I swear.  
Tell me what you thought about it, please :D  
**_


	9. For so long

**One Tree Hill.**

* * *

_**As I had problems to upload my documents... I wrote again and again. So the chapter 9 and 10 are done. Hope you'll like them. Tell me what you think please ;) **_

* * *

_Friday._

Nathan was in the locker room. Pete came ti sit next to him.  
"Ready?"  
"Yeah..." Nathan checked his watch. "I've to go outside. Be right back."  
Nathan went out outside, he arrived at the parking. He turned on the right and saw all the people who was waiting for. Then he saw them. He moved to them, trying to be discret.

Haley and Tyler arrived in front of the stadium. The crowd was in front of the door, waiting for enter. Haley and Tyler stayed behind. Tyler wore his Bobcats cap.  
"Mom?"  
"Yeah?" Haley answered, trying to see how many people was wainting for.  
"Can you buy me popcorn?"  
"Yes, when we'll be inside."  
Suddenly, she felt someone behind him, she turned and saw Nathan.  
"Hey!"  
"Ssshh. Come with me..." He took Haley's hand. Haley parted, surprised. Nathan noticed it. They followed him, inside the locker room. Haley hid her eyes.  
"Oh god!"  
Nathan laughed. "Come on,they're all dressed." They walked again and arrived in the corridor near to the interior field. A big man of the security stared at them. Nathan nodded to him and led Haley and Tyler to their seats.  
"I've to go."  
"Okay.. Thank you."  
"Welcome, Lady."  
Nathan saw a sales clerk who sold cap and popcorn. "Be right back." Haley and Tyler looked around them, fascinated by the size of the stadium. Nathan came back. He gave Tyler a popcorn pack and put a Bobcats cap on Haley's head.  
"You're pretty like that." Haley nodded, embarassing. "Thank you." He nodded.  
"Wait for me after the game." He smiled and went down the bleachers.

During all the match, Tyler supported, standing up when someone scored, screaming when there was a fault or when a player missed. Haley looked at him, smiling. Her eyes travelled from Tyler to Nathan and vice versa. Tyler looked at his mother quickly. Haley had the impression everything slowed down. She smiled remembering.

_Flashback  
Haley was siting on the couch, Lydia was drinking a coffee next to her.  
"Quinn said to me, one of her friend was in the same situation."  
Haley stared at her mother. "Many girls are in the same situation. Except many of them aren't married."  
"What about the divorce?"  
"I don't know."  
"Hales... I know you love him... but it's over."  
Haley lowered her head. Suddenly, they heard Jimmy called them.  
"Hales! Lydia! Come here!" The two women looked at them and ran outside, in the garden to join Jimmy. When Haley saw the scene, she was speechless. Tyler was walking. Jimmy was in front of him, knelt on the floor, grinning. Tyler laughed. Jimmy looked at Haley and smiled. Haley was on verge of tears, moved. Jimmy was talking to Tyler who carried on to laugh then he gave him a mini basketball ball.  
Flashback_

Haley was still smiling. Then, Tyler screamed again."They won!" He jumped on himself. Haley laughed, then her gaze met Nathan's, he smiled, and joined his teammates. The stadium emptied little by little. Haley and Tyler went down the bleachers.  
"Mom, can I go to see him?"  
Haley nodded. They went to the corridor near the locker room, to look for Nathan.  
"I don't see him." Tyler said. Haley raised her on tip toe. She has a back view of him. Then he turned a little, smiling to someone. Haley froze seeing a brown hair young girl came to him and kissed him. Haley shook her head and looked at Tyler.  
"He's busy... you know he've a lot of things to do." She paused, waiting for Tyler nod. Then Haley took his hand and went home.

Nathan parted. Sarah smiled and left. He felt relief inside him that Sarah had to go at her parents for a week. He went to Pete.  
"Have you seen them?"  
Pete bit his lip. "I saw them leaving."  
"But..." He sighed. Why did she leave? He shook his head.  
"You come with us at the night club?"  
"No. I've to go." Nathan came in the locker room to change himself.

Haley was sitting on Tyler's bed. She bent over him and put a kiss on his forehead.  
"Good Night."  
He smiled. Haley stood up but she stopped when Tyler asked.  
"Mom?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How can I call him?"  
She remained silent. "I don't know... just ask him." She paused and said.  
"Now, sleep. Auntie Brooke is coming tomorrow."  
He smiled and closed his eyes. Haley took a breathe, switched off the light and closed the door.  
She went down the stairs. She was dying to eat some vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce and coconut above. She went to the kitchen when she heard someone knock at the door. She sighed, putting off her ice cream later, then she went to opened the door. Nathan.  
"Nathan?"  
"Why did you leave?"  
"Sorry... I was tired and I thought you would be busy."  
"I wanted to invit you, you and Tyler, to dinner."  
_And the girl?_ She shook her head. Why did she think about it._ It's not my business_.  
"Oh... sorry... Nathan.. but..." Any words wanted to be prononced. Haley felt a wave of panicked increasing inside her when she noticed she was just wearing her shorty shorts and a top.  
"Can I come in?"  
Haley nodded and let him come in.  
"Who's her?" She bit a lip.  
"Who?"  
"The girl who was with you, after the game." They walked to the kitchen.  
"Sarah... she's nice..."  
Haley grinned. "Nice?" Haley put two bowls on the counter and put vanilla ice-cream inside. She poured chocolate sauce on the ice cream and dotted with coconut.  
She gave one to Nathan. "Thanks." She grinned. "Satisfaction accomplished." She said.  
He looked at her suprised. "What?"  
"I wanted to eat this for so long!" He laughed. "Delicious."  
"Yeeeeah."  
"What did you think about the game?"  
She laughed. "Nice."  
He smirked. "Okay... You didn't change..."  
"About basketball rules?" She paused. "Yeah!" They said at the same time, laughing.  
When they had finished to eat the ice cream. Nathan stood up to put his bowl in the sink, but Haley and him collided, one of the bowl felt on the floor. Nathan and Haley knelt at the same time to pick up.  
"I'm sorry."  
"No no. Never mind." She looked at him in eyes, smiling. "It happens all the time."  
They stayed eye in eye. Haley shivered. Nathan couldn't breathe anymore. His head moved slowly to hers. Nathan put his lips on hers. It was sweet. So sweet. Haley parted, surprised. Nathan couldn't stop looking at her and it was the same for Haley.  
"I wanted to do this for so long." He said finally, making Haley's heart bounce like the very first time he had kissed her.


	10. No Regrets, Neither Do I

**One Tree Hill.**

* * *

Chapter 10.

Haley woke up. She was in her bedroom. She turned on her back and looked at the ceiling. She sighed, thinking about last night. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. She sat up. Brooke. She heard Tyler run to open the door. Haley stood up and went down.  
"Auntie Brooke!"  
"Mister T!"  
They hugged. "I brought you something from New York, baby." She said grinning. Haley arrived.  
"Brooke !!!"  
"Haley !!!"  
The two friends moved to each other and hugged.  
"I'm so happy to see you, Hales!" She looked at Tyler as he wasn't allow to hear what she was going to say. "I've so much things to tell you.."  
Haley grinned. "Me too!" Haley looked at herself. "Sorry... I've just waken up... I'd forgotten you arrived this morning."  
"Never mind. The taxi driver was very very sexy, fortunately you didn't come to the airport." She said with a natural tone of voice. She went to the living-room and dropped herself into the couch.  
"I'm tired." Haley smiled. She was so happy her friend visit her. It was such a long time they didn't see each other... of course they phoned each other but.. be with Brooke, in real, it was really different.

Tyler had been invited at one of his friends' home. Brooke and Haley took advantage of his absence to hang out. Haley wanted to show the newest clothes shop which had just opened for two weeks. Brooke was in front of the glass putting some clothes in front of her to see how it fit.  
"So... which one?"  
"... the blue one..." Haley said.  
"Okay!" She looked at Haley. "You should buy some clothes, you seem to be ..."  
"A divorced-single-mother?"  
"I was going to say.. old." She looked at herself in the mirror and grinned. "But if you prefer."  
Haley sighed. Brooke put the clothes she held and sat next to her friend on the couch.  
"Hales... What's wrong?"  
"Nothing..."  
"It's not anything! You seem to be... sad..."  
"I'm not sad... I'm just..."  
Brooke was waiting for her answer very intentively, but Haley didn't say anything and shrugged.  
Brooke stood up. "There's a man."  
"Yes. No. Not really..."  
Brooke was speechless, now. "You've slept with someone?" She said loudly.  
"Louder, pretty girl!" Haley rolled her eyes and though about last night.

_Flashback  
Haley stoop up. She didn't know how she stood up but she thought it was thanks to the panic which was increasing more and more inside her. Few seconds later, she had been face to face with Nathan, knelt on the ground among the broken glass and he had just kissed her. Haley couldn't look at him, afraid of a second kiss. Nathan stoop up after her, his head lowered. Any of them could say a word, but one of them had to. Haley prayed for Nathan say something but he didn't. He moved closer to her, sliding his hand along her hip to her back. He made her turn, sticking her against the counter. Chest to chest. Haley was shared, she wanted to look at him in eyes and tell him "No we can't." or look at him in eyes and kiss him again to remember and to live again how she lived when they kissed ten years ago. With his free hand, Nathan raised up her chin to make her look at him. Haley shivered again, her mouth opened to say something but he bent over her and put his lips on hers. Haley didn't control anything at all, anymore. Their kiss began to be more and more passionate. Nathan slid his right hand from her hip to under her top to caress her stomach. Haley put her hands on his shoulder to feel his muscles. Suddenly, Nathan's cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket. They parted, looking at each other.  
Haley turned her gaze and Nathan looked at the name on the screen. Sarah. Haley saw it.  
" You better go..." Nathan lowered his head.  
"Hales..."  
"Shut... just leave... please." He bent over her and put a kiss on his forehead. "Sorry..." He whispered, smelling her hair before to leave.  
Flashback_

"No... I didn't sleep with someone..." She paused and looked at Brooke. "Make me change my mind, Brooke Penelope Davis. It's your mission of the day." She didn't want to think about last night anymore... at least not today. Brooke grabbed Haley's hand and gave her some clothes to try on.

Nathan went out of the shower to go to hand up the phone.  
"Yes?"  
"Hi, baby."  
"Sarah..."  
"Where were you yesterday night? I tried to phone you to tell you I was arrived."  
He think about last night. Haley in front of him, against him. Her skin, her breathe.. He shook his head, hearing Sarah's voice again ask him where he was last night.  
"We did a party after the game." He lied.  
"Great."  
"My mother tells you hello."  
He rolled his eyes. "Great"  
"You okay?"  
"Wet... Listen to I've to go... I've to take my shower and leave."  
"Okay. Love you."  
"Yeah... me too."  
He hang down. He turned to go in the bathroom again but he looked at the phone. He hesitated. He took it and dialed a number. Few seconds later, someone answered.  
"Yes?"  
Nathan frowned hearing a familiar voice, a familiar female voice. He couldn't put a name on this voice.  
"Is Haley there?"  
"Haley!" The female voice shouted, hurting Nathan's ear.  
"Yes?" Haley. He smiled."Hi, It's Nate."  
"Oh..."  
"I wanted to know how you were..."  
"Fine." ... ... ... "And you?"  
"Not bad... I wanted to know if I could pick up Tyler, tomorrow..."  
"Oh... Yeah of course."  
"Okay. Great. Thank you."  
Nathan heard the familiar female voice call Haley. "I'm going to let you go."  
"Yeah... Bye."  
"B..." He heard the tone which show she had hung down. He sighed and returned to the bathroom.

Brooke was in the kitchen mixing the dough. Tyler was in front of her, siting on the stool. Haley came in the room. Brooke looked at her.  
"Who was it?"  
"Nathan."  
Brooke was speechless. "Nathan...? Nathan S. The Nathan S." She said, unbelieving and trying to not prononce his name.  
"Auntie Brooke... I know about Nathan... he's my father."  
"Lucas didn't tell you?" Haley asked moving to her.  
"Tell what?"  
"Nathan was Tyler's coach and.. everything..."  
"No. And you don't too." Haley put her head on Brooke's shoulder.  
"Thank you to be here, Brooke."  
Brooke felt something was wrong. She smiled and put her head against Haley's head.

Tyler was in front of the TV, watching cartoons. Brooke arrived with two bowls of cheerios. She sat next to him, smiling like a child and gave him one. Haley was in her bedroom. She put a shirt and buttoned it, walking to the window. She saw a car park. Nathan's car. He went out and went to the front door. Haley smiled and went down to open.  
She went across the living-room and opened the door.  
"Hey!"  
"Hi." He said smiling. "I finally recognized the voice..."  
"Which one?"  
"Brooke's."  
Haley grinned. "She didn't recognize you."  
"5 or 6 years we didn't see each other."  
She nodded.  
"Wanna come in?"  
He nodded. They walked to the living-room.  
"Hey Nathan!" Brooke said too interested by the cartoon.  
"Hey!" Tyler said, turning the head to smile to Nathan. He turned his head again to watch TV.  
"Hello, guys." Nathan looked at Haley. Haley shrugged and walked to the kitchen, Nathan following her.  
Haley leant back against the sink and Nathan leant back against the counter in front of her. Haley looked down, she didn't know what to say.  
"About last night..." Nathan said. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry if I hurt you... I didn't want to hurt you.. at all."  
"You didn't." She paused. "It's just... It was just upsetting... You know... I mean... I know you've a girlfriend... almost a fiancée... So... Memories raised up inside us and it made us kiss and made us a mistake."  
What Haley said damped Nathan.  
"Mistake..." If I said it wasn't a mistake and she didn't want to ... again... and if I said it was a mistake he lied to himself. "Yeah... a mistake..."  
"So... you wanted to go out with Tyler."  
"Yeah... wanna come with us? You and Brooke?"  
"You should go out with him... together... Talk..."  
He nodded. He went to go out of the room but he turned to look at her.  
"Even if it was a mistake, Haley... I didn't regret..." He looked down and left. Haley stayed here. "Neither do I..."


	11. Fathers & Sons

**One Tree Hill.**

* * *

Hey! Thank You All !! Here is another chapter, especially dealing with Nathan & Ty's relationship. I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 11.

**_Fathers & sons' day._**

**___2 weeks later. Fathers' & Sons' Day._**

Nathan came in his bedroom, he opened his locker and searched for a box. He found it, took it and opened it. Inside a outfit blue, black and white. He took it unfolding. There was his name "Scott" on the back and the number 23. He smiled remembering when he was in high school and especially when Ravens won the last match of the championship. He put the shirt into the box again and closed it.

___Flashback_  
_Nathan was driving. Haley had accepted to let him Tyler all the day. Nathan looked at the review mirror then he saw Tyler staring into space.  
"Are you okay?" Nathan finally asked to break the silence.  
Tyler looked at him through the mirror.  
"Yeah. Where are we going?"  
"Somewhere I would like to show you..."  
The silence settled again, but Tyler said.  
"Guys of the team wanted to ask you if we could participate to the championship."  
"Would you be ready?"  
"If you train us, yes."  
Nathan smiled. "Yeah, I'd like to."  
"Wanna play?" Tyler asked.  
"Yeah... You first."  
"I'm think about something... green... where there are holes."  
Nathan grinned. "A golf course."  
"Right. Your turn."  
"I'm think about... something... brown... and..."  
"A chocolate ice cream with a chocolate sauce above."  
They laughed and carried on to play until they arrived.  
Flashback.  
_**_  
_** Nathan smiled. He went down, the box in his hands. He checked his watch. 1 pm. He threw a look into the living-room where Sarah was sitting reading.  
"I'm going to the school. I'd forgotten something." He lied.  
"Now?"  
"Yeah..." He went to open the door suddenly he froze.  
"Hello!!"  
Oh my god.. no... He thought.  
William Lewis, Sarah's father, a rich californian man who ownes 55 L.A Lackers's shares and who was overprotective with his dear daughter, and Nancy Lewis, Sarah's mother, very nice, very attentive and still helping the others, were standing in front of Nathan. They held their luggages and a plant.  
Another one... great... He thought exasperate.  
"What are you doing here?" He finally succeed to say.  
"We wanted to do a surprise to our daughter and to our son-in-law-to-be."  
Son... in... law... to... be... only that words made him sick.  
"Great!" He lied. He smiled, trying to be sincere.  
They came in, pushing Nathan a little and giving him the plant. Nathan sighed and rolled his eyes. Sarah's parents disappeared in the living-room to greet their daughter. Nathan put the plant and his box on the floor. Nathan checked his watch. "God I'm gonna be late..." He took a deep breathe and joined them.  
"Sorry.. I've to go..."  
Sarah stared at him. "You kidding... You're not going there right now... mom and dad have just arrived. You'll go tomorrow, Nate... Please." She stared at him again. He could read in her gaze she was preventing him to go there. He sighed.

_Flashback  
Nathan parked the car near to Rivercourt. Tyler went out of the car. Nathan was amazed by this boy. He looked like him so much.  
"Wanna play?" Nathan asked looking at Tyler who was reading what was writen on the ground. Nathan grabbed the ball which was into the truck and moved to him.  
"Here is mine..." He said showing a signature.  
"There's no mom..."  
"She wasn't there anymore when we made it..." Nathan realized how many things he had missed... Haley had been alone...  
"Nathan..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I call you dad?"  
Nathan felt his heart bounce, he felt the smile which was drawing on his lips too. "I'd like to..." Tyler nodded and grabbed the ball, beginning to dribble.  
Flashback._

Robert put his hand on Nathan's shoulder. "How are you?"  
"Fine..." He nodded. Suddenly, Nathan's cell phone rang. He smiled to Sarah, Nancy and Robert one by one and went to take his phone. But Sarah arrived before him and took it.  
"Nate... please..." She said, insisting.  
"Give me my phone, Sarah." She pushed the button. The phone stopped ringing. Nathan sighed. Sarah returned to sit next to her parents. Nathan took his cell phone to check who had called. Haley cell. He sighed and checked his watch again.  
"Have you an appointment Nate?" Nancy asked.  
He looked at her. "Ye..."  
"No... I'd just forgotten something at the school. But it's not urgent." Sarah answered.  
Nathan felt anger increasing inside him. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Nathan sighed and went to open.  
"Oh no."  
"Hello Buddy." Dan said, grinning.

_Flashback  
Nathan shot and scored. "Hey buddy. Catch it." Nate said to Tyler. Tyler ran and caught the ball, he jumped a little and shot to score.  
"Excellent. Give me five!" Nathan smiled to Tyler. "Come I'd like to show you something else."  
Tyler grabbed the ball then they got into the car. They went to Whitey Durham Field House.  
"Where are we?"  
"Where I spent all my time... We won the championship here."  
"It's where you trained?"  
"Yeah..."  
They came in the building. Nathan walked to the center of the field. He looked around. Everything was like before.  
"Dad?"  
Nathan faced him. He was calling him. Dad...  
"Yes?"  
He hesitated and shook his head. "Nothing. I wanted to know how it was..."  
"And how is it?"  
"Fun... but I like it..." Nathan smiled. He put his hand on Tyler's shoulder. "Me too."  
Flashback_

"Tell me it's a joke..."  
Dan came in. "No... Where's my daughter-in-law?" He disappeared in the living-room with a big smile. Nathan slapped the door.  
"Crap."  
Nathan joined them. He took his cell phone. "Be right back." Nathan went to the kitchen and dialed Hales' number. He waited.  
"Hi! You're on Haley's cell phon. I'm busy... so ... call back or let your message. See ya!" He smiled hearing her voice. Bip!  
"Haley... it's me... I'm gonna be late... I do my best, to be there as soon as possible... My father has just turned up suddenly at my place and also Sarah's parents."  
He paused. "Tell to Tyler, I'll be there. See ya." He hung down. He turned and saw Nancy.  
"Everything's okay?"  
"Yeah."  
He went back to the living-room, letting his cell phone on the counter.

_Flashback.  
Nathan was driving. They went home.  
"Thank you for the day, dad."  
"Welcome... I liked it."  
"Me too." He paused. "Dad?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Wanna come with at Fathers & sons' party?"  
Nathan smiled. "I hoped you ask it."  
Tyler nodded. "Great."  
Nathan breathed deeply. He was ready... to be a good father now and take advantage of moments he would spend with Tyler. He had a son. __My son...  
__Flashback._

_**1 hours later. **_  
Nathan looked at the clock. It was too late. His father and Robert was talking about basketball, the lastest scores of Nathan and of Lackers. Sarah looked at Nathan.  
"What's going on?"  
"You want to know... I'm bored. I'm bored to listen to you and to see your parents and my father. I've something else to do." Nathan stood up and went to the kitchen. He took his cell phone.  
"Yeah?"  
"Haley..."  
"I didn't think you would do that, Nathan..."  
"I'm sorry..."  
"He counted on you..."  
"I know... Tell him i'm coming right now."  
"It's not necessary. He doesn't want to participate anymore. I tried, Nathan..."  
"I'm coming..."  
"Actually no... I don't want you to come." She hung down. Nathan sighed. He had to go right now. He turned and froze seeing Sarah.  
"Are you okay?"  
"No..."  
He grabbed his cell phone, his keys and went out, slapping the door.  
_  
_

_Flashback  
Nathan parked the car in front of Haley's house. He walked there with Tyler next to him. They looked at each other.  
"Will you come?  
"I will. I swear you."  
"Thank you, daddy." Nathan knelt in front of him and they hugged. "Go... Mom is waiting for you."  
Tyler smiled and came in. Nathan returned to his car, still looking at the house. A milion of thought travelled in his mind.  
Flashback._

Nathan parked the car in front of the school. He saw Haley.  
"Haley!"  
She stared at him.  
"I told you to not come."  
"I want to see him."  
"You want to see him?" She sighed exasperate. "Why? Why did you swear?" She paused. "Nathan... He didn't his father and now he knows you... you disappoint him. What do you think he's thinking right now?"  
"I couldn't come before I'm sorry... "  
"Stop to be sorry..." She shook her head and joined a group of kids. Nathan crossed his fingers in his hair, looking up at the sky. He moved a little to see the show. Then he saw him, sitting alone on a bench. Nathan moved and sat next to him.  
"I'm stupid."  
Tyler didn't move. He didn't talk.  
"I know you don't want to talk to me... but I want to tell you how much I'm sorry..."  
Tyler finally moved to stare at him.  
"Don't worry, Nathan. I begin to know you..."  
Nathan... He was a looser... a looser it was all he was. "Tyler..."  
Tyler stood up and left. Nathan stayed on the bench. He lowered his head, buring his head in his hands.


	12. Always

**One Tree Hill.**

* * *

**Hello everybody! Thank you very much for your reviews! This chapter is particular because I decided to tell with Nathan's POV. Sorry it's very short but I need to do in this way..  
I hope you'll enjoy it. Tell me what you think even if it's bad :p See ya all! And thanks again ;)  
**

* * *

Chapter 12. 

**_Always...  
_**

I finally decided to leave. Obviously, it wasn't my place, even if I wanted so much to be there. Seeing the fathers with their sons, playing, laughing around me gave me a heavy heart. I left, going to my car, without looking behind me. I heard my own voice echoed in my head repeating "jerk". Yes I was a jerk, a stupid guy who wasn't able to keep a promise. I opened my car door when I heard my name.   
"Nate!" I turned. Haley was standing not far away from me.   
"I better go." She nodded.   
"You know... let him a little time... I'll be okay."   
"Yeah... I hope." Haley moved to me and took my hand. I shivered when her skin touched mine. I couldn't help to look at her chocolate eyes.   
"Nate... He's your son. It's gonna be okay."   
Automatically, I bent over her and put a kiss on her forehead. "Thanks." I whispered before get into the car.

I didn't want to go home but I've to. I've to tell everything right now. I couldn't keep it longer for me. My cell phone had already rung five times. I knew it was Sarah. I parked the car. Everything was off. I came in and went to the bedroom, silently. Sarah was lying in the bed, turning her back to the door. I closed the door, lit on.Sarah turned surprised. She sat up. "Nathan? Where the hell were you?"   
"I've something to tell you." I paused. "I've a son."   
"What?"  
"You heard me. I've a son. His name is Tyler and he's ten."  
"When did you learn it?"  
"3 weeks ago. Since I began to work at the primary school."  
"You lied me?" Shes stood up.  
"Yes." No lies anymore. All the truth even if it can hurt her. "And..."  
"And?"  
"I see my ex-wife again." Ex-wife... it also was a thing I hadn't controlled. I lost the control of my life... of my acts... for ten years... I had the impression to just wake up from a nightmare and to be lost, controlling nothing... at all... anymore.  
"The woman on the picture..."  
"Haley." Yes.. Haley...  
"It's the reason why we don't talk about marriage?"  
"No. I don't talk about marriage because I don't want to marry again. At least for the moment." The silence settled. Sarah moved to me and hugged me.  
"I love you Nathan... Never mind if you lied me. I forgive you." Inside of me, I hoped she would be mad to me, it would be easier...  
I parted. "Sorry." I opened the door and left. I felt she was looking at me but I didn't make a U-turn. For the first time, I knew what I wanted to do.

I knocked at the door. I waited for the door opened. I leant against the doorway. It opened few seconds later.  
_Flashback.  
I was lying down on my bed. Haley was standing near. I could hear her breathe.  
"...Always and forever." I heard her whispering.  
"What?"  
"Nothing..." She turned to go out. I didn't want her to go out even if at the same time I wanted to.  
"Hales..."  
She turned. "Nathan... Just... I'm so... so ... so sorry..." She came to the bed and laid down on me. My arms surrounded her waist, caressing her back. She began to kiss me. I loved her kisses. I love all of her but could I do as nothing happened? Could I?  
"Haley... I can't do this. Sorry. I need you to go, right.." She sat up. Sadness was on her face.  
"Please." I continued.  
The silence settled for a while then she said.  
"I understand... if you don't love me anymore..." I knew she wanted to cry. She prevented herself and I could feel it. I sat up.  
Flashback._

"Always and foverer."


	13. And Forever

**One Tree Hill.**

* * *

**Hey! Here is the 13th!! It's also very short...but I'll do better for the next I promise. Hope you'll enjoy it. xxx Please reviews.  
Thanks again for your comments. I love them and it's the reason why I continue to write my story still hoping you enjoy it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 13. 

"What?" Haley asked, surprised. Nathan tried to talk but he couldn't, just his lips moved.  
"What are you sayin' that?"  
"I wanna... you..." He whispered.  
Haley's heart bounced more quickly.  
"What?"  
"Since our kiss... I can't stop thinking about you... I want you."  
Haley shook her head. "Woaw..." She shook her hand in front of her head, crossed it in her hair.  
"Oh... Nate.. I don't think..." Then a voice told her to shut up. She shook her head, moved to Nathan and kissed him. She surrounded his shoulders. He carried her making her raise. Nathan caressed her back up and down. He kissed her from her lips to her neck. He stuck her against the doorway. Her hands moved to feel the muscle of his back, of his stomach. Haley parted out of breathe.  
"Nathan..."  
He looked at her, asking for something she wanted too. But did they have the right? She nodded. Nathan bent over her, kissed her again. Haley led him inside then closed the door.

Their lips parted, Haley took his hand slowly. They went up the stairs then came in her room. Haley turned her back to Nathan. He put his hands on her shoulders and drew the straps of her top down. Haley shivered and turned to face him.  
"Nathan... what are we doing? Where are we going?"  
"Far away from this world. Just you and me..." He put his lips on hers and led her to the bed. Nathan sat on the bed, looking at Haley. She went to close the door and came back slowly.

_Flashback  
Nathan was sitting on his bed. Haley was in front of him. Their were wet because of their walk in the rain. Haley bit her lip and took off__ her top__. Nathan was embarrasing, but he understood what was happening. She threw her top on the floor and smiled.  
"Haley..."  
"No, no. It's okay." She moved to him pushing him to lay down. "It's okay" she repeated, kissing him. She was ready. They were ready.  
Flashback_

Haley pushed Nathan a little to lay down. They kissed for a long moment. A sweet and passionate moment. Then they looked at each other in eyes to know if they could. They smiled and kissed again, letting their desire controlled their body and their heart.

_3 hours later._

Haley opened her eyes. She took a breathe and closed her eyes again, feeling his naked body next to her. His arms surrounded her. She turned a little to look at him, trying to not wake him up, but she jumped seeing he was already waken."Hey." He whispered.  
"Hey..."  
"Sleep well?"  
"Yeah..." She paused, looking around her. "Nate... what did we do..? It was a mistake..." She shook her head, sitting up. Nathan sat up and drew her hair on her right shoulder to kiss her left shoulder. "It wasn't. at least not for me."  
She looked at him. "And Sarah?"  
He lowered his eyes. "Don't tell me you don't think about her... Don't tell me you don't care about her."  
"Haley... I don't want to be with her. I want to be with you."  
Haley nodded. "Doesn't it too early...?"  
"Early?"  
"Yeah..."  
"This night... I realised how much I missed you all these years." He kissed her on the forehead.

_Flashback  
Nathan came in the place. He found Haley sitting on the floor, crying.  
"Haley? What's wrong?"  
"I just was organising our cd, we don't have any doubles. No one."  
Nathan saw Haley's ring on the table. "So what?"  
"We made a mistake Nathan."  
"Haley."  
"No." She stood up. "I'm not ready for this. I just want to go home in my room." Nathan moved to her and took her hands to calm her down.  
"It's not a mistake."  
"How can you be sure? Because nobody thinks it works."  
"I do." Nathan took the ring on the table and plunged his gaze in hers. "I promised you Haley. I'll be always ther for you. I'll always protect you. I'll alwaus protect you. Always."  
He put on the ring on Haley's hand.  
Flashback _

"I know what I want, Hales. Now... It's you who have to. And whatever you want... I'll be there..."  
Haley cupped Nathan's face and kissed him. "I know what I want too... I want to be with too... for always and forever. But for the moment you've a girlfriend... and you have to think about her... because you... we are gonna hurt her." Nathan laid down again, leading Haley against him. They stayed next to each other, without saying a word.

Dan came in the house. He went to the living-room where Sarah was sitting, curling up on the couch.   
"So?" She asked anger and worriness in her voice.   
Dan sat on the armchair. "He went there."  
"You were right..."  
"Sarah... I know you love Nathan, and I know you want to keep him. We should find something to convince him to forget her, for good."  
"Why do you hate her so much, Dan?"  
"She's not the good one for Nathan. They married young... it was a mistake. A big mistake. He forgot her during ten years... He can do it again..."  
"Have you an idea... to convince him to stay with me?"  
Dan smiled, mischievously. "I do have one..." He smiled and thought about his plan.  
**  
**

_**To be continued...**_


	14. Even If

_**One Tree Hill.**_

* * *

_Oh Thank you! I worked on my Philosophy essay all the day, it almost drove me crazy but when I saw your reviews... I was happy again! LoL. Here is the 14th chapter! The chapter 15th will be on... tomorrow or Friday. I've a lot of ideas..._

_ Hope you'll enjoy it..._

* * *

Chapter 14. 

_Monday, 2 days later. _

The doorbell rang. Nathan went to open. Sarah was standing at the door, wrapping herself up in her wollen jacket. "What are you doing here?"   
"I've something to tell you..."   
"Sarah... I'm sorry but we can't do this anymore."   
"Do what?"  
"Be together."  
"Even if I love you."  
"Sarah..." He sighed, shaking his head.  
"Even if I'm pregnant." Nathan froze.

* * *

_2 days earlier._

Nathan put a kiss on Haley's forehead.She was sleeping and looked like an angel. He smiled and put the note on the nightstand and went out, silently, hoping to not wake up Tyler and Haley. He went out of the house and got into the car.Nathan checked his watch. 6 am. He drove to Belmont, without any desire to come home. He finally arrived. He immediately went out in his bedroom to change his clothes. He began to undo his shirt. He closed his eyes remembering how Haley did it this night... slowly, still looking at him in eyes. Haley... He jumped looking at the mirror and seeing Sarah standing behind him. "Where were you?" "Outside." "You can tell you were with her." Nathan took another shirt and put it on then buttoned it. Sarah sat on the bed. "What did I do... which was wrong?" "Nothing."  
"So tell me what you sleep with her."  
"Because I..." He paused and looked at her. "Haley is a part of life... and I lost her. I never forgot her."  
"So it's reason to cheat on me?"  
"No... It's the reason why we shouldn't be together anymore."  
Sarah stood up. "You're breaking up with me?"  
"Sarah... It's for a long time it doesn't work anymore. Since the accident."  
"It's your opinion, Nate. Not mine!"  
Nathan moved to her, put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her on her forehead.  
"It's over."  
Sarah began to cry. "No..."  
"Sorry... I need Haley come back in my life... I need her... more than anything."  
Sarah pushed him. "I hate you."  
"Sarah..."  
"It's not over. It's not over, Trust me." She stared at him with a gaze full of anger and went out of the room.  
Nathan sighed, crossing his fingers in his hair.

Haley was in the kitchen, staring into space. She was still thinking about last night. This night she waited for so long... Did it just one night stand? Or Would Nathan stay with her? With them for good ? For always and forever... She smiled dreamly. Tyler arrived in the kitchen.  
"Mom?"  
She jumped on herself and looked at Tyler, surprised.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm gonna at Brian's."  
Haley looked at the clock. "Tonight?"  
"Did you forget it?"  
Haley nodded. "Mom! His mother asked you!"  
"Yeah Yeah... Sorry." She moved to Tyler and put a kiss on his forehead. "Go and have fun, baby."  
He nodded, he turned his heels to go but he stopped and looked at her mother.  
"You're strange today... Sure you okay?"  
She grinned. "I am."  
He turned and left. Haley followed him til the door. He crossed the street. Haley watched him then she came back inside. The house was quiet. Quiet as...

_Flashback   
Haley opened the door of the place. The place where they had lived. She had a heavy heart now. All these memories, these moments of happiness. Now she lived here with Brooke. Nathan was left to High Flyers letting her with regrets and guilt. The place was quiet. Very quiet. She moved to the bathroom, slowly. Worry and fear increased into her. She took out the box of the paper bag she had just put on the sink. She sat on the edge of the bathtube and looked at the box. Pregnancy Test. She sighed. Three minutes later, all her doubts disappeared. What she feared her happened. She was definitely pregnant... How? Why now? She threw the test in the garbage and fell on the floor, back against the bath, knees against her chest, head in her hands. And she cried and cried again, praying for Nathan's come back... but above all... she prayed for Nathan's forgiveness.  
Flashback_

Haley jumped when she heard someone knock at the door. She turned to open the door. Nathan was standing at the door. "Hey..."  
"Hi." Haley couldn't hide her embarassment.  
"You okay?"  
She smiled. "Yeah... I was just thinking about something."  
He moved to her and pressedhis lips against her. Haley parted and let Nathan come in. Haley closed the door.  
"Wanna eat something?"  
He turned, taking her by her waist to stuck her against the wall, he smelt her hair and caressed her hips.  
"You..."  
She grinned turning red like a little girl.  
"I'm serious."  
"Me too." He smirked.  
"Nathan... I would like we to talk..."  
He looked at her in eyes. "Talk... what about?"  
She escaped from him and went to the living-room. She sat on te couch, Nathan followed her.  
"Where are we going together?... I mean... We slept together... We wanted to... both..., right?" She asked uncertain.  
"I did." He moved closer to her and took her hand. "What's wrong?"  
"You've a girlfriend..."  
"It's over for a long time ago... When I saw you again... I knew it was over. I mean I realized it..."  
"Nathan... You can reject her like that.. You can't telle her it's over... just because we slept together just one night."  
"I don't want it to be just one night, Hales."  
Haley lowered her eyes. He raised her chin woth his right hand to make her look at him.  
"I want you... I wanna be with you."  
"Sure?"  
"I do... I want to make up all these years..."  
"Me too... but we can't rewind..."  
"I know... Just take advantage of the next years... " Haley nodded. She moved to him closer and put a kiss on his neck.  
"I'm afraid Nate... I'm afraid that all of these is just a dream..."  
"It's not. I'm here." Nathan pressed his lips against Haley's and led her against him. His hand began to travel under her shirt. She shivered to his touch. Then peace settled inside her, inside the house. Haley's fear disappeared and the place wasn't quiet anymore.

Nathan was half laying on the bed, his back against the head of the bed. Haley was next to him, her head on his chest.  
"When I think I've to go to work tomorrow... I would like to stay here for all the rest of my life."  
They looked at each other. "Me too... I've to leave for Seattle tuesday. We've a match."  
"Seattle! Wow." Haley sat up, drawing on her the white sheet.  
"I'll miss you..."  
Haley nodded. "You'll call me..."  
Nathan bent over and kissed her from her thorax to her lips. "You smell so good... I don't want to leave you again."  
Haley pushed him and laid on him. "We've a little time yet..."  
He smirked checking his watch. "Ten minutes... thirty-four seconds." They laughed, kissing each other.

Nathan had come home for two hours. Sarah's parents had left this morning to carry on their trip and Dan had left to Charlotte for a meeting. Nathan prayed to Dan not come back. But he knew he would. Sarah wasn't here, Nathan wondered if she was already left... The house was so quiet, it was almost disturbing. But he had to. He could continue to be with Sarah... without feelings... without Love that he felt when he was with Haley. He knew Sarah was hurt but she had become an habit... She was here everyday, at home when he came home. And it was unbearable to him and probably to her. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Nathan went to open. Sarah was standing at the door, wrapping herself up in her wollen jacket. "What are you doing here?"   
"I've something to tell you..."   
"Sarah... I'm sorry but we can't do this anymore."   
"Do what?"  
"Be together."  
"Even if I love you."  
"Sarah..." He sighed, shaking his head.  
"Even if I'm pregnant." Nathan froze.


	15. Go Home And Take Care

One Tree Hill.

* * *

Hey! ... A lot of speculations... XD lol. Thanks for you reviews as usual I enjoy them. Here is the 15th..

* * *

Chapter 15. 

Nathan was frozen. He couldn't move, he couldn't say a word. Sarah moved a little and it made Nathan realize where he was and what was really happening.  
"You what?" He reached to say.  
"I'm pregnant, Nate."  
Nathan shook his head, he crossed his fingers in his hair. He couldn't believe it and everything which had happened those two last weeks travelled in his mind, giving him an unbearable headache. He couldn't think. Why now? Why now while he had just found Haley back? and Tyler?  
He walked to the living room like a zombie. He sat straight on the chair. Sarah had followed him.  
"I would like to know what you think... about it..." She said.  
He looked at her. "I can't... I can't belive it..."  
She smiled and moved to him, she cupped his head and raised it to make him look at her.  
"We're having a baby..."  
These words made him stand up. "No."  
Sarah was speechless. He shook his head walking. "We can't... We can't have a baby right now..." Sarah moved again to him. She took his hands and led him against her.  
"Why not..."  
"Because there are..."  
"Nate... don't do this."  
He turned his gaze away from her. "I can't..."

Haley put the bag in the truck, she closed it and jumped on herself seeing the person in front of her.  
"Nice to see you again, Missy Scott." Dan smiled, mischievously. "Oh Sorry, Miss James."  
She stared at him. "What the hell are you doing here, Mister Scott?"  
"I had a meeting in Charlotte."  
Haley rolled her eyes. "Tell me why you're talking to me, Dan and leave me alone."  
"Nathan visited me three weeks ago about letters... letters you wrote."  
"Yeah he told me..."  
Dan faked to be surprised. "You saw Nathan again after his visit?"  
"Dan, don't play with me."  
"If you want to. So... I'm going to be sincere." He paused. "Stop to see Nathan."  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Because it's over for ten years now. He has his own life, a fiancée and a job. He doesn't need you anymore."  
Haley pushed him to get into her car. "Leave me alone, Dan."  
Dan held the door car preventing her to close the door.  
"Oh I was going to forget... I've to break you the news... I'm going to be a grand-father."  
Haley looked at him surprised, a "what" went out of her mouth like a whisper.  
"Yeah. Nathan and Sarah are having a baby. She broke me the news this morning."  
He closed the door. "Think about what I said, Miss James... Have a nice day."  
Dan went away, Haley couldn't stop to look at him through the review mirror.

_Flashback  
Haley walked slowly to go to open the door. Her belly was still rounded, she had delivered one month and half ago. She opened the door and froze.  
"Hello, Daughter in law."  
Haley stared at Dan. "What are you doing here?"  
"Some letters helped me to find you..." Haley felt anger increasing inside her.  
"You read my letters."  
"Yeah... Very touching... sometimes upsetting... but above all... stupid."  
"Nathan didn't have them..."  
"Probably." He smiled and gave her an envelope.  
"What is it?"  
"Divorce papers." Haley shivered.  
"I won't sign them, Dan."  
"He did." He took out the paper and showed Nathan's signature.  
"Don't do the mistake... You already refused to sign once... Sign now... It's over." Suddenly, they heard baby's cries. Dan looked at Haley surprised. Haley grabbed the papers.  
"You won. Congratulations, Dan Scott." She grabbed the pen he was giving her and sign.  
"Now... Leave me alone. And never come back. Never." She stared at him, gave them the paper and closed the door.  
Flashback_

Haley parked the car in front of her house. She took the bag in the truck then came in the house. The door was unlocked, she guessed Tyler was at home. She went to the kitchen. Tyler was working on the counter. "Hello, mom!"  
"Hello, buddy." she bent over him and put a kiss on his head. She put the bag on the counter and began to take out the things.  
Tyler jumped off hte stool, grabbing his books.  
"I've finished. Can I go at Brian's to play?"  
"Yeah, go. But go home at 7."  
"Yes Mom!" He yelled running away. Haley didn't hear Tyler close the door so she went there. She froze seeing Nathan standing at the front door. Tyler was looking at him. He threw a gaze to her mother and left. Haley saw Nathan's sad face.  
"What are you doing here?"  
Nathan came in closing the door.  
"Haley..." His voice trembled.  
"What's wrong?" She knew. Everything was right... He moved to her and took her in his arms as if he wanted to comfort her and at the same time comfort himself.  
"She's pregnant..." Haley had hoped it was wrong but it wasn't she had to face the truth. She was and Nathan weng to go away from her... again...  
Haley looked up at him. "That's great..."  
Nathan sighed. "Great?"  
"You're going to be a father." She paused. "Again. You've a second chance."  
Nathan walked to the living-room and sat on the couch. "I don't know... I don't know what to do. I want to be with you."  
Haley shivered, reminding.

_Flashback  
"I want him!" Haley yelled, perspiring. She was laying on the bed in an hospital room. Lydia came to her daughter and caressed her hair.  
"Breathe. Just breathe. I'm going to call him."  
"He doesn't know... Ah!" She cried painfully. "It hurts."  
Lydia put her head against Haley's head and took her hand. "It's gonna be okay." Suddenly the door opened. Lucas came in.  
"Hey Mamma!"  
Haley stared at him. "It's not funny."  
Lydia smiled and went out. Lucas moved to Haley.  
"Need something?"  
"Do you think I should call him?"  
Lucas lowered his eyes. "I dunno..."  
"I need so much... I'm afraid of raising this baby alone..."  
"You're not alone."  
"I didn't have him..."  
"If you want I can call him." Haley cried again. "No."  
"Do you want I tell him about the baby? He has the right to know."  
"He doesn't want this baby... If no... He would came back before... when he received my letters."  
"I don't think so he doesn't want..."  
"I think so." Haley cried but not painfully... sadly.  
Flashback_

"You don't have the right to leave her alone... raising your child." She said. Nathan looked at her.  
"What?"  
"You have to be with her. You've to live her pregnancy, you have to feel the baby's moving and everything... It's so... magic. Wonderful. I didn't let you the right to do this ten years ago... So ... Now. You've to." Haley moved to him, cupped his head. They looked at each other in eyes. "Go home and take care of her."


	16. Mad World

**One Tree Hill.**

* * *

Hey! Here is the update! Have a nice journey Saderia ;) 

_ps: The lyrics are "Mad World" de Gary Jules._

* * *

Chapter 16. 

Go and take care. These words echoed in his head. He walked up and down outside. He realized he was still in Haley's garden. Haley opened the picture window and walked to him. She put her hands on his arms to make him stop walking. "Nate..."  
He looked at her.  
"I'm afraid... and at the same time... I don't understand what's happening."  
"I know... I felt the same thing when I found out I was pregnant." She paused and led Nathan to the bench. She still kept his hand in hers.  
"I think... you don't have to leave her... I mean... I would like any women live what I lived... I was alone all my pregnancy. There were my parents and Lucas. But it was the same thing. You weren't there. Sarah loves you... maybe you don't anymore but... she is expecting your baby... and... you've to live this too. You've the right and the duty to live this."  
Her words stabbed him. "All I want is..."  
"I know..." She knew it was her he wanted but... did she have the right to take him and let him leave Sarah and his baby? No. She didn't have the right. Even if she wanted to be with him. Even if she loved him. "I know... I think you should talk to her... and think about all of these."  
He bent over to kiss her, but Haley turned her head. It hurt her, but she couldn't interfere in his life again and break his relationship with Sarah.  
"Go away... Nate... Please..."  
Nathan put his forehead on her shoulder. She felt his breathe on her skin.  
"I don't want to leave you again..."  
Haley felt a tear increased in her eye. "Please... Do it for me..."  
Nathan raised up. "You want I to be with Sarah... for you.."  
"I don't want you to give up your baby... I want you to know your son. You didn't have the chance to know Tyler... To see him grow up... Don't miss it again." Haley did her best to not cry and to convince her. "Now.. go." He didn't move. "Go away, Nate." She said again, loudly. He stood up. Haley didn't move.  
"Always and forever... does it still mean something... if when we found out each other again we've to quit... again...?"  
Haley took a deep breathe. He sighed seeing she didn't answer. He left. Haley began to cry.

Sarah was walking up and down next to her car on the parking waiting for someone. Another car parked and Dan went out of it.  
"Good night, Sarah."  
"I told me."  
"How did he react?"  
"He left." She stared at him. "It was a great idea, Dan."  
"He went to see her..."  
"Of course."  
"I'll come back. I went to talk to her." Dan smiled mischievously. "You know... I've a power on my ex daughter in law... it worked ten years ago... It'll work again..."  
"You seem to be convinced."  
"I am. Haley is a nice person... a very nice person. She hates when the others suffer because of her... you're suffering because of her... as Nathan is leaving you..."  
A smile appeared on Sarah's face. "Great."  
"Go home... I'm going to Tree Hill... We'll see each other at the Baby's party." He said laughing.  
"Yeah. I think so."

Nathan went out of Haley's house, when he saw Tyler crossing the street. Tyler stopped in front of Nathan. "You're leaving?"  
"Yeah..."  
Nathan opened his car door. "I'm sorry." Nathan looked at Tyler in eyes. He had the impression to look at himself in a mirror.  
"It's my fault... All my fault..." Nathan closed the door and knelt in front of Tyler.  
"You know... What happened before don't have to be an importance. We've to think about the future."  
"I agree."  
"Fine. I want to spend more time with you..."  
Tyler nodded. "Me too."  
Nathan hugged Tyler. "See you."  
Nathan got into his car. "See you Daddy." Nathan smiled and started.  
He drove, he didn't know where he went. He just need to drive. Haley? Sarah? He loved Haley. He knew... but he didn't want to miss this again...

_Flashback  
Nathan went out of the taxi. He looked at the Scott manor. He sighed. He was back in real life. With his problems and his family. Family? He wondered if Haley was still here... Haley? He came in the house.  
"Mom!? I'm here!"  
Deb appeared smiling.  
"Nate!" They hugged. "I'm so happy you here again, buddy!"  
"Me too." He paused. "What happened since my departure?"  
Deb lowered her head. Nathan guessed.  
"I'm sorry, Nathan..."  
She was left again. "Don't worry mom."  
"You know... She was very... sad... She left three weeks ago."  
"Mom. I said. Don't worry." He didn't want to know. Nothing. He grabbed his bag and went to his bedroom.  
Flashback_

Leave Haley again? He couldn't. It was impossible. He couldn't leave her. In another hand, he couldn't leave Sarah... he didn't want to do like Dan did with Karen when she was pregnant. He took a deep breathe and went home.

Nathan came in the house. He noticed a light in the bedroom. He went there and saw Sarah sitting on the bed. "You were with her..." "It's not your business."  
She stood up. "Not my business?"  
"Sarah don't begin this conversation."  
"Why did you stay with me... all these years... whereas... you knew it was her you loved?"  
"I didn't know anymore."  
"Your father told everything. She left you.." Nathan raised his hand. "She didn't leave me! She came back and I left her. And don't listen to my father!"  
Sarah laughed, nervously. "I love you... and it hurts so much."  
Nathan lowered his head. "You can stay here... I want to raise this child. I want to live this pregnancy with you. But not as a pairing. "  
"What?"  
"You can sleep in the guest room, but not here."  
She nodded. "Okay..."  
"You agree?"  
"I am... I understand you need time."  
She smiled and went out. Now she was smiling proudly. Little by little she would do everything to make Nathan back. And she would succeed.  
Nathan sighed. He put a cd on and stretched out on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

_ All around me are familiar faces_

_ Worn out places, worn out faces_

_ Bright and early for their daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

Haley looked into Tyler's bedroom. He was sleeping, peacefully. She smiled. She closed the door and went to her bedroom. She opened her locker and took the box, opened it and took the velvet box. She caressed the ring which was inside. She took it and put it on her finger. She smiled and put it into the box again. She put away the box and put on a cd. She went to stretch out on her bed, looking at the ceiling.

_ Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_ No expression, no expression_

_ Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_

_ No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

Then she closed her eyes.


	17. Bip Let a message

**One Tree Hill.**

* * *

Hey! 

_ I wanted to explain what I think about this story... I mean about what happens... Nathan found out he has a son (Ty) and the fact Sarah's pregnant (or not..) it's a big deal for him. In fact, Nathan didn't see his son grow up and the fact Sarah can be pregnant makes him afraid of doing the same thing again (even if he doesn't love Sarah anymore). Haley understand it, she tells Nathan to go with Sarah because, her, she was alone (she didn't have Nathan) when se was pregnant. And she doesn't wish it to any women even if the "fiancée" of the man she loves.__Maybe it can be odd to some people, but... One thing again... about the title... wait for the end ;) _  
Anyway... Here is the next chapter 17th!  
Thank you for all your reviews!

XxX

* * *

Chapter 17. 

_Flashback.  
Nathan was playing in housefield, alone. He caught the ball when he noticed Lucas was coming in.  
"Hi, bro." Lucas said.  
"Hey."  
Nathan turned and shot scoring.  
"You should call..." Nathan faced him.  
"Who?"  
"You know who."  
"No."  
He turned and shot again.  
"You love her. She loves you."  
"If she loved she would stay."  
"She left because she thought you didn't love her anymore."  
"Maybe she's right." Lucas shivered hearing Nathan's anger and pain in his voice.  
"It's really stupid."  
Nathan faced his brother again. "It's not your business, Luke."  
Lucas nodded. "Right..." He began to go away. Nathan turned ready to shot.  
"True love never dies, Nathan... never." He said, loud enough to Nathan hear. Lucas left. Nathan shot and missed. He sighed, lowering his head.  
Flashback._

Nathan dialled her number. He was sitting on the edge of the window. He waited for an answer, but he heard the answering message.  
"Hey! It's Haley and Tyler. We're not here for the moment but let a message and we call you back. See ya!"  
He smiled remembering when Haley and he had done their answering message. Bip. He took a deep breathe.

Haley was curling up on the armchair, near to the answering machine.   
"Hales, It's me... I'm leaving tomorrow to Seattle... I thought and I don't want to lose you... I mean it's not because Sarah's pregnant we can't be together... Please call me back... I need to talk to you... Bye."  
Bip.

_Flashback.  
Haley closed her bedroom door when took the phone and went to sit near to the window. New Orleans was a beautiful town, she lived at her parents now, but it wasn't Tree Hill. She sighed and dialled a number. She waited. She sighed disappointed when the answering message sounded.   
"Hi. It's Nathan. I'm busy right now. So call back or let me message. Bye!" Bip.  
Haley put her hand on her belly. Seventy seven calls. She had counted them, day by day. She hung down then put her hands on her rounded belly. Seventy seven days she had left.  
"We've to face it together baby... Now it's just you and me." She felt the baby kicking. She winced and smiled.  
Flashback._  
Haley sighed. She stood up to go to sleep and to stop thinking about it.

Nathan grabbed his bag and went out. Sarah followed him. "Hey Nate!" He turned.  
"You're leaving right now?"  
"Yeah... I've something to do before."  
Sarah stared at him, guessing what was the "something".  
"Haley?" Nathan rolled his eyes.  
"Sarah..."  
"I'm pregnant with you and you go to see another woman, does it... normal?"  
It was enough. "Sarah, when I will back on Saturday I want you to quit my house."  
"Our house. We bought it together."  
He lowered his head, shaking it.  
"You're right. I'll move out."  
"Nate!"  
"I think it's a bad idea to live together."  
"You were happy when I was there for you... you remember? Four years ago? It's in this way you thank me..."  
Nathan sighed.  
"Move out or I'll." He threatened her.  
"I won't. Trust me! I don't and I won't give up. You can't throw away all these years Nathan. You can't." She turned her heels, angry, then came in slapping the door. Nathan sighed.  
_  
_Nathan parked his car in front of Haley's house. There wasn't Haley's car parked. He sighed guessing she wasn't here. He grabbed his phone and dialled her cell phone number. He shook his head. Obviously, Haley didn't want to talk with him. He stayed for awhile in front of the house, thinking and hoping everything would be okay soon.  
_  
Two days later._

Dan put two glasses on the coffee table.  
"You fought?"  
"Yeah... At least he asked me to move out before he come back."  
"God... This girl makes him... stupid."  
Sarah sighed. "I thought it was a bad idea. I didn't and I don't any chance against her. He loved her and he still loves her."  
"Maybe a visit to Miss James is necessary."  
"What does it mean?"  
"You should go to talk to her."  
"She will tell Nathan."  
"And?"  
"I don't have to be the mean in the story, Mister Scott." She paused.  
"And about the lie?"  
He sighed, and looked at her. "You're not pregnant... and... in few months it'll be noticed..."  
He nodded. Sarah smiled to answer. She knew what to do.

* * *

Haley went out of her car, she took a hand bag and closed the car. Suddenly a young woman brown eyes and brown hair arrived next to it. "You are Haley, right?" Haley nodded. "Sarah?"  
Sarah smiled. "Yeah." "Can I help you?"  
"Probably yeah... Leave Nathan alone." Haley rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving him alone. You and my ex father in law began to bother me... seriously about this..."  
Sarah stared at her.  
"Nathan had bad moments in his life... during those ten years. I was there for him. You weren't."   
"I know it." Haley moved to carry her way. Sarah put her hand on her shoulder to make her stop.  
"We're having a baby and I don't want you to be between us."   
"I won't, believe me." Haley yelled. "Now leave me alone!" It was enough. Haley pushed Sarah a little to carry on her way. Sarah counted in her mind and.  
"Ah!" She put her hand on her stomach. Haley turned and saw Sarah, in pain. Haley ran to her. 

_Seattle._

Nathan went out of the hotel and dialled a number. He waited for someone answer. He sighed hearing the answering message. Bip.  
"Haley... It's me again... I need to talk to you. Please... Hang up this phone... Haley... Please... Okay. I'll call again later. See you..."  
Nathan turned and saw Pete coming to him.  
"Man..." He said. Nathan lowered his head.  
"I don't know what to do."  
"About Haley?"  
"And about Sarah... I'm lost... I want to be with Haley..."  
"You're ready to begin again with her?"  
"Yeah..."  
"She changed your life... in two weeks."  
"She changed my life ten years ago..."  
Suddenly, the coach went out. "Scott! Adams! Meeting right now." Nathan sighed and followed the coach inside. 

Haley walked up and down in the corridor. Guilt incresed inside her. The doctor went out of the room. Haley went to him.   
"How is she?"  
"You should go to see her." Haley nodded. Even if she didn't want at all, she had to. Sarah was sitting on the bed.  
"How are you?" Sarah lowered her head. "Not really good."  
Haley moved to her.  
"I'm sorry..."   
"I would like you to leave." Sarah said.  
"Okay... Do you want I call Nathan..?"  
"No. I'm going to do it."  
Haley nodded. "Okay..." Haley turned to go out when Sarah began to cry.  
"Sure you okay?"  
"Yeah... leave me alone." Sarah yelled wiping her tears. Haley lowered her head, embarassed. Go away it was all she could do.

Sarah took the phone and dialled the number.  
Bip.  
"It's done. She believed it." Sarah took a deep breathe and smiled.


	18. The Beginning of The End

**One Tree Hill.**

* * *

Hi! Here is the 18th chapter. Two chapters left and it'll be the end of my story... I hope you've enjoyed it and I thank you all for your comments... Anyway... Thanks :D

* * *

Haley came in the house. She went to the living-room and grabbed the phone, she dialled and waited for an answer.  
"Yeah?"  
"I need to talk to someone."  
"Hales? What's wrong?" Lucas asked.  
"I don't even know... He... She... I'm lost."  
"You're talking about Nathan?"  
"Who else?" She paused. "We slept together and she's pregnant. At least she was."  
"Is? Was? Haley, it's me who is lost..."  
"Sarah had a miscarriage. Today. After talking to me." The silent settled. Haley sighed, crossing her fingers in her hair drawing them behind.  
"And you feel guilty, obviously."  
"Yeah..."  
"It's not your fault. Listen... I'm coming. I don't have to work for few days..."  
"No! Let it be... It doesn't matter. I'm going to be fine. I just need to stop thinking about it and everything will be okay... again."  
Suddenly she felt the need to see Tyler.  
"I've to go Lucas... Thank you..."  
"Why?"  
"To listen to me..."  
"Hales..."  
"Don't worry, I love you..."  
"Call me."  
"Bye."  
Haley hung down. She took a deep breathe and went up. Tyler was playing with his video game.  
"Ty?"  
"Hey mom." He smiled to her and concentrated again to his game. Haley went to sit behind him, she surrounded him, putting her head against his.  
"I love you."  
"Mom! I'm playing."  
She put a kiss on his temple and closed her eyes. 

_Flashback  
Haley was walking in New Orleans' streets. She had just arrived in town. She finally arrived in front of her parents' house. She sat on one of the steps and looked at the landcapes. Few seconds later, she heard ther front door opened. Her father sat next to her.  
"You okay baby?"  
"Yeah..."  
"You know... I feel something's wrong since you arrived. You can tell me everything. And I want to know the truth especially if it deals with Nathan."  
Haley looked at her father sadly. He caressed her cheek.  
"What's wrong?"  
"The reason why I left Tree Hill... it's because... I'm pregnant."  
Jimmy looked at her daughter surprised. Haley thought he would be angry but a smile appeared on his lips.  
"And what are you doing here? You've to be with your husband.."  
Haley lowered her had. "He left to High Flyers. He doesn't know about the baby... Dad... I don't know what to do. I don't know if I have to keep this baby... If I can keep it and raised it alone..."  
"You're not alone. Mom and I are there." Jimmy took Haley in his arms and cuddled her.  
"I love you Haley and this baby will have the best mother ever."  
Flashback_

Haley opened her eyes and smelt Tyler's hair. Tyler smiled to her mother he turned off his game and came to her mother's arms. They stayed silent, cuddling few minutes which became hours.  
**_  
Saturday_**

Nathan went home. He put the bag on the floor and searched for Sarah in the house. "Sarah?" Sarah had called him two days earlier, she seemed to be worry and sad. He came in the bedroom. she was halfsitting on the bed.  
"Sarah?"  
She looked at him sadly. "What happened?" Nathan asked.  
"The baby..."  
Nathan sighed lowering his eyes.  
"I lost the baby..." She bursted into tears.  
Nathan went to sit next to her. "Sorry..." He didn't know what to say.  
"Sorry? I lost your baby..." He lowered his eyes.  
"How did it happen...?"  
"I was talking to... to your ex-wife." Nathan stood up.  
"You what?"  
"I wanted to talk to her... to know her..."  
Nathan shook his head. Sarah was still crying. Nathan sighed and went out.  
"Where are you going?"  
Nathan didn't answer even if he heard her and he left.

Nathan knocked at the door. Haley opened. She froze and immediately lowered her head, embarassed.  
"Hey!" Nathan said.  
"Hi..."  
"Sarah told me she went to visit you... when..."  
Haley bit her lip and disappeared in the living-room. Nathan closed the door and followed her. When he came in the living-room Haley was curling up on the couch. Nathan sat in the armchair his elbows on his knees.  
"I'm sorry Nathan..."  
Nathan looked at Haley surprised. "What?"  
"I feel guilty..."  
Nathan shook her head and came next to her. He put his hand on her thight.  
"It's not your fault. It's life... If it happened... It's because it had to happen." He nodded. "Why don't you respond to my calls..."  
She lowered her eyes. He put his forehead against hers. Their lips were close to each other. Haley shook her head.  
"Don't you feel anything? your girlfriend had just lost your baby... and you're here with me."  
Nathan plunged his eyes in Haley's.  
"Sarah is not my girlfriend anymore." They remained silent for awhile when Nathan finally asked.  
"Why did Sarah come to visit you?"  
Haley shrugged.  
"To tell me the same thing that your father."  
Nathan looked at her surprised, hardening. "My father?"

* * *

Sorry... It's a little bit short... Tomorrow it's a holiday so I'll post the 19th chapter. Now it's time to go to sleep here... so ... Good night! xXx 


	19. Can't Stand Losing Her

**One Tree Hill.**

* * *

_**Here is the 19th Chapter. I'm writing another story, I'll post it when this one will be finished. Hope You'll enjoy it.. See ya and Thank for reading my story.  
**_

_**XxX**_

* * *

Chapter 19. 

Nathan grabbed sarah's clothes in the closet and put them into the bag. He zipped it, took it and went to the living-room where she was. He threw the bag on the floor in front of her feet.  
"What's that?" She asked surprised.  
"Your things. At least just a part."  
"Why did you pack my things?"  
"When I left to Seattle I told I would like you to leave. I came home."  
She laughed nervously. "You can't get ride me off like that, Nathan."  
"Oh yes I can. And I do it." He said firmly. Sarah stood up.  
"I told you I wouldn't leave."  
Nathan took the bag and put it in her hands.  
"I know everything. At least I guessed everything... everything you and my father did."  
Sarah trembled, feeling Nathan's anger.

_Flashback   
"My father?" Nathan asked surprised.  
Haley nodded.  
"He visited you?"  
"Yeag.."  
"What the hell did they tell you?" He sat correctly on the couch.  
"They both told me not to see again." Nathan was speechless. Haley guessed Nathan was angry but that he was also disappointed. Then few seconds later he smiled, a little bit nervous but he smiled.  
"Why did want so mush to separate us?"  
Haley lowered her head? She felt Nathan's hand caressing her back and making her come closer to him. He put a kiss on her forehead. Haley put her head on Nathan's chest and listened to the sweetest music she'd ever heard... the music that his heart played.  
Flashback_

Nathan took a deep breather and reapeted.  
"I want you to leave, Sarah."  
"How can you do this after all these years?"  
He laughed ironically.  
"You.. How could you do this... You worked with my father to keep me away from Haley again."  
"I don't want to lose you..."  
"And me... I can't stand losing her again... I couldn't and I wouldn't." He rolled his eyes. "I just can't fake to be happy with you... whereas all I need is her."  
He paused. "I want you to leave."  
They stayed in front of each other waiting for a move of one of them.

Nathan had driven all the afternoon. It was 8pm when he finally arrived . He parked the car in front of the house and went out. He ran to the door and opened it.  
"Dad!"  
He walked in the corridor searching for Dan. He arrived in the kitchen where Dan was pouring red wine in his glasse.  
"Nathan! What are you doing here?"  
"I would like you to explain some things."  
Dan sipped. "I listen to you."  
"Why did you visit Haley?"  
He smiled. Nathan knew him now, and he noticed nervous in this smile.  
"She told you..."  
"Yeah. And you can conclude we saw each other again, Dad."  
"You shouldn't..."  
"And you, you have to stop this. You have to stop manipulating everybody, you have to stop keeping me away from Haley and from my son."  
"Your son..."  
"You won't win this time Dad. It's over. I want to be with Haley and I will and you... you won't be able to prevent me."  
Nathan moved to his father with a threatening gaze. "I don't want to see you again. I don't want you to visit Haley again and I don't want you to approach us." Nathan grabbed the glasse of wine that his father had put and drank it.  
He smiled and left. Nathan stopped. He made a U-turn. His father was frozen on the stool.  
"You've something to me, Dad." Dan surrendered. He stood up and went out of the kitchen to give to Nathan what he wanted.

_**Sunday Morning.**_

Tyler was playing basketball in the Garden. He didn't notice Nathan coming.  
"Hey!" Nathan caught the ball in the air after Tyler's score. "Nice shot."  
Tyler nodded. "Mom is inside."  
"I know... I wanted to talk to you."  
Tyler went to sit on the wooden table. "Why?"  
Nathan went to sit next to him, playing with the ball in his hands.  
"I'm sorry, Ty."  
"Never mind. Anyway... I hate this day."  
Nathan looked at him. "I used to hate this day too. When I was young my father always wanted to win all the games. He didn't want to play and spend time with me. He wanted to win and when I lost, he used to scold me..."  
Tyler didn't say anything.  
"I don't want to be like him. I would like to spend time with my son and played with him, taking of advantage of all the good moments..."  
A smile appeared on Tyler's face.  
"If you want to of course..." Nathan added. Tyler nodded. Nathan stood up and shot. He scored. "I'm going to see your mother." He began to walk to the door.  
"Okay daddy." Natha smiled proudly, then he came in. Haley was sitting on the stool, checking files.  
"Hi..."  
"Hey. How are you?"  
"Fine."  
Nathan moved to her and took her hands. "I don't want to lose again."  
Haley turned red. "Can you stop telling this..."  
"Why? It's true. I don't want to. I wanna be with you."  
Nathan nodded. "I want to begin everything again. Erasing these years and building our life... together..."  
Haley bit her lip to prevent her fron crying. "It won't be like before..."  
"I know. But it can be different... better..."  
Haley smiled. "I couldn't imagine to lose you again..." She finally said. He smiled and bent over her to kiss her.  
**  
**


	20. The End

**One Tree Hill.**

* * *

Hey! Here is the lastest chapter. I would like to thank you all, for all your reviews. I'm very happy you read my story (with all my mistakes!).  
Thank you very much!!  
Enjoy it!  
And See you again on my next story ;)  
Bye!!  
Take Care of yourself!

XxX Elodie.

* * *

Chapter 20. 

**_One Year Later.  
_**

The boy was sitting on the floor in front of the TV. He laughed watching Woody Woodpeker's cartoon.   
Haley arrived in the living-room, preparing his school bag.  
"Tyler, where did you put your algebra book?"  
"Dunno." He answered still watching TV.  
She sighed and drove her hair on her left shoulder. She went out of the living-room and came back few seconds later.  
"Tyler, where the hell did you put this book?"  
He sighed and turned his head to look at his mother.  
"I don't know, mom."  
"Help me to find it, please." She said without looking at him, still searching.  
He stood up and turned off the TV. He went out of the room and came back few seconds later, the book in his hands.  
Haley crossed her arms against her chest. He smiled and gave it to her. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door.  
Tyler jumped and ran there. Haley sighed, putting the book in Tyler's bag.  
Tyler arrived at the door and opened it. A man appeared. Black hair, blue eyes, tall, well-built. Tyler smiled. The man smiled to answer.  
"Daddy!" Nathan rubbed Tyler's head with his fist and came in. He put his bag on the floor. Haley arrived.  
"Hi you!"  
"Hi..." She said grinning. She moved to him and surrounded with her arms. He squeezed her against him and he pressed his lips on hers.  
"How was Los Angeles?"  
"Nice.. Boring without you." Haley nodded.  
"You know if I could.. I would come with you."  
"Next time." Nathan put his hand on Haley's belly. They smiled.  
Nathan couldn't stop smiling. He was so happy... He had Haley back in his life, Tyler and a baby soon. _"Three months and three days left."_ He thought.  
"Go to take a shower and come to dinner. I'm very starving." Nathan nodded.  
"Have you some news about Lucas?"  
"Yeah. He asked if we could go to Tree Hill earlier."  
"Why not." Nathan went up. Haley smiled, happy and peaceful.

**_Tree Hill, One Week Later._**

Haley went out of the car with some difficulties. Nathan opened the truck and took the luggages out. Haley went to the door and knocked. It opened. Brooke appeared with a grin on her face.  
"Hales!!" They hugged.  
"How are you Missy Scott?" Haley said, smiling.  
"No No... Two days left..." Brooke let her come in. Nathan arrived.  
"Hey... sister-in-law." Nathan put a kiss on Brooke's forehead.  
"Hey Mister T!" Brooke exclaimed seeing Tyler. They all came in and went in the kitchen where Lucas and Karen were talking about the wedding buffet. Brooke came to Haley.  
"Come I would like you to see my dress." Haley and Brooke went up. Haley arrived in the bedroom and froze seeing the dress on a dummy.  
"Woaw... Brooke... It's wonderful..."  
"I made it... I hope Lucas will enjoy it." Haley cupped Brooke's face.  
"I'm sure he will."  
Haley took Brooke in her arms. "I'm so happy!!" She exclaimed.

Nathan and Lucas walked along the wharf.   
"Are you nervous?" Nathan asked.  
"A little bit..." Lucas smiled. "But at the time... I'm excited."  
"I know... When I married Haley, I felt the same."  
"And you?"  
Nathan stopped and leant on the barrier. He laughed. "I'm very nervous."  
"You're going to be a father."  
"Second time... but it's really different. I'm totally afraid of the delivering."  
They laughed. "I'll be there... in the case where you fainted and I've to replace you."  
"Fortunately. But I think if it would happen... Haley would kill me."  
"I think so."  
Lucas put his hand on Nathan's shoulder. They didn't need to say anything. They hugged and carried on their way.

**_Wedding Day._**

Everybody was around the tables. Nathan stood up to drink a toast to Lucas and Brooke. Everybody looked at him.  
"Okay... I'm not the best to do speeches so...I'm going tod o quiclky. One day, someone told me True love never dies. And he was right. How many times had Brooke and you broken up?" He paused when people laughed. "Anyway... I never imagine one day, I'll see Brooke Davis getting married... especially with Lucas. But all the time, your ways crossed again and now it's for good. I know it and I think everybody knows it. I hope you'll be happy together because you deserve it, both. True love never dies, you were right, Luke." Lucas stoop up and hugged Nathan.  
"Thank you Bro." They looked at each other.  
"I've to thank you..." Nathan added.  
"Why?"  
"For everything... just to be there." Lucas nodded and they sat.  
"We can begin to have fun!" Brooke shouted, with excitement.

Haley went out of the restroom she jumped seeing Nathan waiting for her.  
"Hey you!"  
"I need a walk... wanna come with me?" He asked.  
She nodded. They went out and walked on the beach. Haley took off her shoes.  
"Haley..."  
"Yes?"  
"What do you think about... Shane?"  
"For the baby?"  
He nodded. "I like it. Shane Scott."  
"It sounds good."  
She grinned. "Yeah!" She paused and looked at him surprised. "And if it's a girl?"  
"It won't be a girl."  
"How do you know?"  
He shrugged. "I...I thought about... Kaytlyn." Haley said.  
"Kaytlyn Scott..." He smiled. "Yeah... for our third child as the second will be a boy." He laughed.  
She hit him. "Stop it!"  
"Wanna marry me?" He asked suddenly. She stopped walking and looked at him. He turned to face her.  
"You're serious?"  
"I am."  
Haley smiled. "Of course I do." He grinned and took her in his arms.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too..." They kissed softly.


	21. Page 21

_**Hello!!**_

_**Thank you for everything!!**_

_**I put this page to ask you something...**_

_**As you request a sequel...**_

_**Have you some ideas about it ?**_

_**Tell me all the ideas you have, **_

_**  
About the sequel and I'll do with your ideas.**_

_**See You All! And Take Care! **_

_**Elodie. xXx**_

* * *

_**I have just read your first reviews about the sequel. I'm writing taking some of your ideas.  
If you have others ideas, tell me !  
**_


End file.
